Dark Night
by RJ Morre
Summary: Half Moon Sequel: There is three things that suck the most in Andy's life: she has to deal with her mysteriously unaffectionate boyfriend, the fact that her sisters signed her up to be the head of the Halloween dance committee, all while coping with getting kidnapped by the new strange exchange student from Pennsylvania. Will the Cullens be able to save Andy before it's too late?
1. Preface

Preface

Even the darkest nights that can befall on us can seem like cloud everything within the darkness. The darkness causes doubt, loneliness and fright because it clouds one sight of what see around and an uncertainty of what is to come. As everything seems hopeless a brilliant light arises that clears your vision and uncertainty of the future. Sometimes when you're stuck in the darkness all you need is a special person to pull you out the dark nights that haunt every part of your heart.


	2. Andy POV Chapter 1: Imprintation

Chapter 1: Imprintation

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Crag said bowing like a servant to me trying to get me to feel better. I was feeling bummed about starting eleventh grade and the second thing that was really bothering me right now was the fact that Crag had tricked into watching Jared's little one year old daughter, Nancy, that Crag imprinted on last year. It was kind of funny seeing Crag do the whole servant thing without me asking him to. I carried Nancy all the way to the video box while Crag got me some cookies and popcorn. I looked through the movies until I found one saying Never Cry Wolf, it seemed to be okay so I popped it into the VCR and hit play. As I watched the trailers with Nancy on my lap Crag came out of the kitchen looked at TV and then at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you honestly think this is a movie a one year old can watch?" he asked in a stern voice as he switched the TV off and to my surprise Nancy started crying and I just turned my head away from Crag and moaned with annoyance.

"Come on Nancy let's go back to my house and leave this party-pooper," I said heading for the door, but he stopped me on the way there and dragged us back to the couch and switched back on the TV. Nancy almost made his life as miserable than I did; she was going to grow up to be my friend and my partner in torturing Crag. The movie wasn't that scary to us, half the time we caught Nancy laughing through the bloody parts and half way through the movie she fell asleep on my lap.

"So are you starting to like the idea of having Nancy around," Crag asked trying to break the silence Nancy had made by falling asleep. It wasn't that I disliked Nancy, she was a cool kid, but lately it has been like she is always on his mind, on the other side I hardly ever get to see him because he is either taking care of her at his house or at her house; I literally had to order him to invite me over today.

"It's not her I like her, the problem is you. Can't you like do anything without her?" I said stealing the last cookie out of his hand. First he looked to me and then to her and laughed a little bit, he was thing that a one year old was making me jealous. I just ignored him I wasn't jealous or anything I had Tyler after all, which I had to beg to let me over here, Crag was just my best friend.

"Andy you know that isn't possible. Well I don't expect you to understand because you haven't imprinted," Crag said nudging me. I didn't move I was shocked what if I could imprint and what if that person isn't Tyler? I ponder this in my mind with a worried face on for the rest of the movie. As I was about to leave to try and make Tyler's curfew that stated I had to be back from Crag's house by six, Crag stopped me and asked me what was wrong in his head.

It what you said earlier about how I haven't imprinted yet, you kind of made it like sound I might and I got worried that what if I do and it not Tyler.

Stupid, you aren't like others werewolves you were born changing into one where others had to wait to transform. If you were going to imprint on someone you would've done it by now. He said in his head as he kissed me on my way out on the cheek. I walked a little in human speed before I got bored and went to the forests that surrounded La Plush stripped down and then transformed. As I ran towards home I was nearly at the boarder of La Plush when I hear an annoying laughter in my head and I knew it could be only two people Quil's two twin boys Garrett and Matt that I let join my pack at the end of the school year last year since they didn't want their father in their heads.

What do you two want exactly and make it good before I beat the crap out of you two again, I said stopping in mid run to see two brown furred wolves coming out of their hiding places.

Oh nothing Commander, but we just happen to see you as you transformed and we thought it would be prefect to hang on our wall in our room. Garrett said with a sly voice. Did I mention that they were both huge perverts and that I regret ever letting them into my pack. I knew why they didn't want their father to see inside their heads it was girls all the time in there mostly without clothes.

Do you guys' just love getting beat up or something? I asked letting a furious growl rise from my throat. Both of them looked at each other and then to me and grinned.

Sorry Princess but if you do that then I'm afraid you'll see the photo we took all over the Internet. Matt said licking my cheek as he tried to get past me but I just took huge paw and slammed him to the ground. They were real idiots there was so many ways I could make them give me those pictures especially when they're in wolf form.

I Command both you and Garrett to give me those pictures right now and don't even think about putting them on your wall or the Internet. I said in the Alfa voice that I loved so much because they couldn't refuse it and they knew it. They were shocked as they gave me the camera they use to take the pictures. I have never used the Alfa voice on them and frankly they thought I couldn't do it because I was a girl. I crushed the camera and then beat them up and got back home before I was late to meet Tyler in his room, which I have to say has to be one the best records I have set in my life.

"Andy how was your time at wolf central?" Tyler asked coming in to see me quietly on his window seal, which I use when I'm not supposed to be at the main house and today I wasn't I was supposed of left with my sisters to Charlie's house. Mom and Dad were on a site seeing trip as of yesterday and the rest of my family was getting ready to go hunting tomorrow. So my sisters and me were supposed to have been packed up and spending the day fishing with Charlie, but we all secretly bailed and went out to do our own things.

"Lovely, spending four hours babysitting with Crag and then just my luck on the way back I bumped into the evil twins," I said hugging him trying to calm myself. It wasn't comforting because it felt like Tyler wasn't really into the hug. I was going to ask him what was wrong when I heard Edward's footsteps coming up the stairs. I jumped out of Tyler's window just as Edward was coming into the room. If he caught me here he would make me go on the fishing trip with Charlie. I hid beside Tyler's window as I looked in to see what was happening.

"Tyler was Andy here? I could swear I heard her voice a moment ago," Edward said expecting the room with his three-sixty degree vision. Tyler shook his head and tried to get rid of him by telling him that I was fishing with Charlie, but he didn't buy it not because Tyler was a bad liar it was because no matter what you do, when you lie your heart will always speed up little. As Edward looked around the room after a while I could hear from his mind that he believed Tyler, but it wasn't my lucky day. A gust of wind blew towards me carrying my scent into the room and within seconds Edward's head was out the window staring at me with an evil grin.

"I hope you love worms Andy because you're going fishing with Charlie and I'm going see that you make it there," Edward said pulling me through the window before I could have a chance to get away. He put me on his shoulder and was about to take me out of Tyler's room before I latched onto Tyler's bed trying to escape his grasp. Edward put me down and then looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I could just drag you there, but I want to know what it will take for you to go on your own freewill. He said watching deep in thought on what was going to make me go to Charlie's house for fishing and then it hit me. I quickly turned my head to stare at Tyler and I could hear Edward laughing in his head as we both stared at the confused looking Tyler. I grabbed him and pulled him downstairs and we both stuffed him in Edward's Volvo and were off to Charlie's house. During the ride Tyler was looking at me like he was being kidnapped and being taken somewhere he was so not going to enjoy. In real fact he probably well not enjoy fishing with my Great-grandfather, the last time my sisters brought their boyfriends to see Charlie…well let's just say it was a good thing Hayden and Nahuel were bullet proof. As I sat in the car trying to avoid Tyler's questioning looks, I tried to think about the horrors that a waited me tomorrow; not just starting school again is making me a little edgy it's the thought of being left alone with my sisters, their boyfriends, May, Zack, Tyler and Emmett to watch over us while everyone else went hunting. Emmett plus eight supernatural teens will always and forever equal disaster. We were there and pulling up fast and I think Tyler got what was going to happen to him so he tried to get out of the fast moving car. I used his only weakness to make him stay in the car and agree to go fishing with me and Charlie using the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Tyler, please come fishing with us it would make me very happy if you did," I said using both the cutest and saddest tone of voice and face I could. I could hear Edward laughing in his head he didn't think this small little form of begging would get any boy to walk into Charlie's range of view.

"Fine…if it'll make you happy but next time, try asking me first before you kidnap me," he said grudgingly as he admitted defeat and Edward was laughing harder in his head to think that Tyler would give in that easily. It was his only weak spot and it wouldn't be the first time I'm using it on him, but it was fair he knew my but I felt a little bit of guilt as we rang on the doorbell.

"Hey, I thought you guys were never coming-" Charlie broke off as he glanced upon Tyler. I saw a wild grin on Edward's face; he was going to tell him that I invited my boyfriend over to fish with us. Just prefect he was going to drop the boyfriend bomb and leave before the explosion happens.

"Sorry, the girls seem to be playing hooky, but I managed to catch one of them and since she didn't want to cancel plans with her boyfriend, they're both going fishing with you," Edward said as he backed away quickly into his car and was off before the news could sink into Charlie.

"So Charlie how about I go load the car while you and Tyler get to know each other…and have a NICE conversation," I stressed the nice part to Charlie to make it clear that I didn't want him to scare Tyler away. I left them behind to talk as I tried to escape the drama that was going to come out of this. Unfortunately I could hear everything they were saying as I got the fishing supplies out of storage.

"It is nice to meet you Sir, I hope you approve of me dating Andy," I heard Tyler say nervously, I really was mean making him do this by himself but it's better him not me and it was bound to happen; might as well get it out of the way.

"So can you fish…um Taylor was it?"

"Tyler, sir," I heard Tyler say more confidently. Was Charlie actually being nice to Tyler is this even possible? It has to be a spell or something. I heard Charlie coming towards me so I pretend that I wasn't just listening to his conversation and started to take fishing supplies out.

"I have to admit he might be a real keeper," Charlie said taking the supplies out to his car. A real keeper? Are you serious…either Tyler put a really strong spell on Charlie or I think he just found his new fishing buddy, whatever it was who was I to interfere after all I wanted Charlie to accept Tyler in every way will in every normal way. For the whole trip to the lake was full of Charlie and Tyler talking about good bait other ways to catch fish to the point it wasn't normal, how Tyler know so much about fishing? I looked at him with a curious face but he just smiled then gave me a look that said I knew something you didn't. I was about to punch him, but the car stopped and the next second Tyler was out of the car getting the fishing stuff out. I walked slowly out of the car and headed to the lack and waited on the deck for the guys to join me. As I gazed out upon the lake memories of last year came flowing into my mind. It was still hard for me to believe that we got through that huge fight with the witches and the Volturi and manage to make everyone happy in the end. I hope that nothing too dramatic happens this year, but knowing how paranormal our family was it probably will be the case. I watched as the boys set up the fishing stuff and before I knew it the two males were fishing happily talking. It was good seeing that Charlie was capable of being nice to Tyler so I decided to go fishing to. I'm not really a patient person to fish and wait for my food to come to me I rather catch my food with my bare hands. I lunge far into the lake. I could hear them faintly yelling angrily at me but I pretended I couldn't hear them as I swim through the water rapidly picking up unlucky fishes that swam into my path. When I came I had about thirty fishes in my arms and Charlie was just flabbergasted and Tyler was grinning at me wildly like he wanted to try next.

"Andy how about you bring those to the shore and after that please let us continue to fish," Charlie said trying to keep his anger out of his voice, but judging from what I saw in his mind he didn't like my way of fishing that much. I soon hauled all the fishes to shore and then sat pouting on the deck far away from the men and their fishing. After an hour they had only caught five fishes and I was bored just watching them slowly catching fishes at human speed.

"Hey you guys," I heard coming out of a car that pulled up next to our car and I literally ran at Grandpa Billy, he always had a good story to tell me about my heritage. He was exactly what I need to save me from this boredom that was eating me alive. When I was finished hugging Grandpa Billy he rolled to my side and I followed him closer to the lake he was going to be fishing too, Charlie had invited him.

"Grandpa Billy, I have a question. What's the big deal about imprintation and does it apply to me?" I asked him feeling my worry that I got at Crag's house start to raise up in me again. He looked at me in deep thought for a long time before he answered my questions.

"The deal on impritation is a way to keep our heritage alive and have more werewolves born into the Quileute Tribe. I don't really know about you, you are a very rare creature Andrea, there is no way we can tell, after all you are the first of your kind," Billy said messing up my hair as he saw that his answered didn't satisfy me. He winked at me and said he'll do some research on the matter. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he was just humoring me, so I'd feel better. We didn't speak anymore after that I just simply moved back to my spot far away from the fishers and tried to put my mind at ease. If I was going to imprint I would have done so a long time ago. After three more hours of watching the boys fish I was saved when Charlie's fishing pole broke in half trying to bring in a whopper. After that he packed up and we left Billy who still wanted to get a little more fishing in before the end of the day.

I was probably the happiest person on earth when we got into Charlie's house and saw my sisters and Edward sitting in the living room apparently they got caught by Edward too. Since they miss the fishing trip they're going to be grounded for two weeks to stay here and not go on any dates with they're boyfriends. I was laughing so hard in their heads after Tyler and Edward had left and we were alone in the house with Charlie. We were in Bella's room that Charlie had modified to fit three beds in here.

"How was your day with the worms and fishes Andy? Because I know I had a great day with Hayden," Amy asked trying to make me envy her for getting to spend the day with her boyfriend doing stuff I rather not know about. I just ended up laughing harder in her head.

At least I got to spend the day with my boyfriend and fish and I'll love the next two weeks rubbing it your faces. Amy pouted as she realized I had beaten her, she didn't like it and was about to charge at me before our responsible adult like sister stopped the fun.

"Stop it you guys, we have to be on our best behavior at Charlie's house," Amanda said with a very logical smarty tone. I just snorted at the way Amanda always had to be the responsible goodie-goodie.

Hypocrite, you missed Charlie's fishing trip too, Miss. Responsible. I probably shouldn't of said that and get the most logical person in this room anger at me. Amanda was furious she hated when people corrected her prefect actions. She gave Amy a quick nod and then Amy pocked me and before I knew it I was being controlled by her. It was very sudden and I blacked out for what seemed like seconds but when I finally came to my senses Amy was behind me snapping pictures of me walking on my hands and knees with collar barking and digging around in the back yard as if I was an actual dog. The worst part of the experience was playing fetch with Amanda with a large chicken bone, even despite the fact that they knew I was a vegetarian; I literally didn't eat anything with a face. The way that the bone tasted in my mouth sickened me because I had vowed when I was little never to eat meat after all I spent most time seeing the world from an animal's perspective and the thought of eating another animal rubbed me the wrong way. I know ironic right considering half of my family's diets, but I couldn't hold my beliefs on them since it was only other option other than humans.

"Amy this was brilliant, playing fetch with the half mutt," Amanda said laughing her head off as well as in their minds, actually they both were. I stood up from the ground with my clothes dirt from the mud in the backyard and spat out the bone in my mouth with great disdain for the bone, but mostly for my sisters…how wonderful it is to be me. I washed myself and brushed my teeth in total of nineteen times just to get the chicken taste out my mouth. I skipped dinner I really couldn't handle look at meat again tonight even Charlie had made a special vegetarian version of dinner for me. Once again I felt hurt by my sisters sure I was being cheeky, but that doesn't give them the right to make me they could treat me or call me a mutt. I could hear my sisters begging me in their heads to forgive them. I just ignored them sometimes they just took everything off the deep end and ended up hurting me more than they intended, but the fact still remained that they did try to hurt me. I needed little more graveling before I forgave this one. I thought as I lay in my bed waiting for sweet dreams to follow into me as I slept soundly.


	3. Andy POV Chapter 2: 11th Grade Bites

Chapter 2: Eleventh Grade Bites

When I awoke I found a note tapped on my forehead that literally made this stupid first day of eleventh grade worst then I even imagined it could be and trust me that was saying something.

Andy since you are still angry at us and won't except our apologies. We decided to let you think about the whole thing by letting you sleep in! It was obviously your favorite sister's idea…Amy!

-love, Amy and Amanda!

Did I mention that Amy was a complete idiot? That only knew how to do hair and design clothes the rest of her thinking capacity was either very dead or in deep hibernation! I was two periods late on the first day of school according to the clock in Charlie's kitchen so I skipped breakfast and dashed out of the door just to bump into my beautiful, hot savior.

"I hope you weren't planning to play hooky on the first day of school my darling sleepy head?" Tyler said helping me off the ground and put me on his broomstick. How he flew it in broad daylight now was way beyond me. When we were a quarter of the way there I finally satisfied Tyler's curiosity on why I was late starting from me making fun of my sisters yesterday to the letter I got that literally made every hope that eleventh grade was not going to suck balls. He laughed through the whole story except the dog part and he promise that he would help me get back at them. After he had promised to help get back at my sisters for doing that mean thing to me something in mind just felt weird I could feel myself yearning for Tyler more than usual. For some reason ever since the night after the big battle that happen last year we haven't really been going on dates and we weren't as intimate as much as we were before. Was I doing something wrong? More importantly, how do I get him back to his old self? Three things sucked the most in my life right now eleventh grade, my unaffectionate boyfriend and the fact that if I don't find a way to sneak into third period I was going to get detention for sure. As I got into the empty hallways of the high school I felt sad as I walked alone to Home Eco the only class that Tyler wasn't taking with me because he didn't want anyone to question his masculinity or something idiotic like that. The classroom was at the very top floor so I walked up them slowly even though I was late and was probably going to get punished, but it gave me more time to come up with a believable excuse.

"Hey Andy did you get my note!" I heard Amy on top of the stairs looking down at me.

What are you still doing here aren't you supposed to be in Home Eco by now? I asked with a raised eyebrow as I ran vampire speed up to meet her.

Well I felt bad that you might get in trouble because of me so I have missed all the periods you missed waiting for you. Amy thought grabbing my arm as we walked down to the classroom. As we were going in a boy with a few students I knew from last year passed us. As that strange boy with blackish brown hair and weird gray eyes passed us I felt every hair on my body stand up. I could feel my wolf part trying to dominate my body and I felt my body start trembling with anger, and what was weird I also felt anxiety. Lucky Amy took control of me with just one touch as I looked at the boy who was on the stairs disappearing from my view. It took all my power to rip my eyes off the direction he had left and when I did I was faced with a very worried and curious Amy.

What happened, you nearly went wolf? She screamed in her head as if I wasn't already aware of the obvious.

I don't know but something about him makes me want to rip his head off. By the way who is he? A new kid? I asked because we barely ever got new kids that would dare switch schools in eleventh grade.

He is an exchange student that the school got from Pennsylvania, to join the school for a year, you would know that if you got here earlier. I growled at her as we entered the class and she just flashed me an apologetic smile. The rest of my day was just as boring as the beginning of tenth grade last year maybe even more. During the classes I did have with Tyler were boring because it was like he would rather learn the stupid boring stuff on the chalkboard than talk to me. By the end of the day I was banging my head on the back of Amanda's seat in Amy's car to get rid of my boredom.

"What's wrong Andy? I haven't seen you this bored since last year," Amanda said in a worried voice that reflected everyone else's in the car. Today all the girls were driving to the main house to get babysat by Emmett. I took a deep breath wondering where I should start from my boring class or my sucky love life if you can call it one.

"Well, recently I have been wondering if Tyler still loves me like he did before we left Magics. He barely kisses me and the closes thing we have had to intimacy has been hugs, and they have been more of hugs from me not him. May, am I doing something wrong?" I asked looking only at May. She was his sister and knew a lot about him and he probably talks to her way more often than he talks to me. May was just as confused as I was.

"I don't Andy he has never had a real girlfriend like you, so I wouldn't know what you are doing wrong…but knowing Tyler he has an attention of a goldfish so maybe…he's just…getting tired of…you," May said with pain in her voice as she spoke the last part that sent arrows piercing through my heart. May was panicking asking if I was okay or not, but right now I felt like my heart was slowly shattering and I suddenly felt a lump in my throat as I did everything to keep my tears at bay. The mere thought of Tyler getting bored of me was scary, my worst nightmare, all I knew from the looks on my sisters' faces they weren't going to make my nightmare turn into reality if they could help it.

The ideas that they were coming up with to get Tyler back to his old self shocked me to the point I had to force myself to keep listening. Most of their ideas consist of locking me up in a room with Tyler and keeping us in there for a long time. Which I figure will make him even more tired of me if we are locked in a room together. Suddenly they came up with an idea they both liked but before I could see it they blocked their minds with useless crap. When we got into the main living room we saw all the boys in the living room with terrified expressions as they stared widely at Emmett that had his smug smile on. That could only mean one thing Emmett had something big planed for us! From the looks of all the faces of the boys it wasn't going to be good.


	4. Andy POV Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

"Welcome Ladies to my teen daycare where you are mine, until either Alice or Edward come to stop the torture that I will inflect on you all," Emmett announced with an evil tone that matched the evil grin beginning to appear on his face. That was it getting tortured by Emmett was on the top of my list of things I couldn't handle after such a terrible day at school. I thought as I walked towards the door trying to escape this mad house that Emmett ruled. I was halfway out the door before Emmett caught my arm and swung me into a chair inside the living room while closing the door all in one motion. Usually I would have beaten the crap out of his senseless head but frankly I don't even think I could win a fight with a human two year old with the level of energy I had in my body. So I slumped down next to Tyler that gave me a slight smile to greet me which made my heart ache with a shattering pain. It was almost like the prankster slash overly confident Tyler was gone and didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon.

"Today people I have thought long and hard about what we were all going to do together during this alone time…and I have come up with the prefect game…Truth or Dare," Emmett said stressing the truth or dare evilly. Really I bet it took all night and every inch of his brain capacity for him to come up with such a lame game. I have seen this sort of game on TV before and really all it is to it is stupid humans either dared people to do ridiculous things or ask people to tell the truth about their deep most important secrets, the absolutely best way I wanted to spend my afternoon. I thought as I sighed heavily to make sure that Emmett knew how annoying I thought he was, but he just winked at me and sat on a table in front of me.

"Since it was my idea, I'll go first and I pick…Hayden, truth or dare?" Emmett said raising his eyebrow in disappointment as he said the truth part of the question. To people like Emmett picking anything other than dare was an act of cowardliness of every level and he expected the girls to pick it but absolutely not any of the boys or me. After sometime of thinking Hayden said dare with a huge sigh like he didn't have a choice which was the case in Emmett's eyes. Emmett's grinned, which seemed be permanently plastered on his face got bigger as he dared Hayden to walk around the diner in Forks wearing just a cape and underwear yelling that he was Superman. When I pictured poor Hayden in the getup screaming those words it put a huge delighted smile on my face that unfortunately was slapped off by Amy who was dreading the dare with her whole being. Hayden didn't mind the dare after all he could have been stuck with a much more embarrassing one. He quickly went upstairs and came back two minutes with only his boxers on and a red hoodie tied around his neck for a cape. If I thought the picture in my head was funny seeing it in reality was totally hysterical. I had to bit my bottom lip hard to keep myself from falling off the couch in hysteria. We all followed Hayden to the diner in Forks where most of the population in Forks hung out so there was an absolute hundred percent chance one of the kids from our school was going to see him acting like he belonged in a mental hospital. I smiled to myself as I watched Hayden walk into the restaurant I took out my camera from my school bag and videotaped him running up and down the aisles screaming "I'm Superman," while knocking down waiters and the food on tables. Once Hayden was done in the diner looked like a superhero fight was held in it. Hayden came out with an old lady slapping him with her purse yelling.

"You ain't know Superman you perverted half nude hooligan!" she scream while repeatedly hitting Hayden with her purse which sent everyone including Amy into a roar of laughter as we saw Hayden running away human speed from that incredibly fast Grandma.

"You'll never catch Superman alive Grandma," Hayden said climbing into a tree watching the amazingly fit old lady jumping to try and hit him more with her purse. Seeing this pushed everyone completely past hysteria to the point we were all holding our sides in pain from laughing so hard…well everyone except Emmett. After thirty minutes of trying to get Hayden down the old lady collapsed and admitted defeat as Hayden ran out of the tree and followed us home. After Hayden was dressed it was his turn to truth or dare someone and the only one that was on his mind was Amy.

"My love truth or dare?" Hayden said in a loving tone as he sat beside Amy. The way they acted made a hint of jealousy spark into me, how could they be together for so long and still be that Lovey-Dovey? I didn't have time to think too much about the subject because I was too amazed that the most girliest girl on the planet just pick dare. Hayden dared her to tippy the principal's house and spray paint I cheat on my wife in big letters across the door in bright red paint. Amy's face was completely drained at even the thought of this. She was planning a way to get out of the dare by controlling everyone but all it took were some chicken sounds from me to get her to reconsider. This was by far going to be the sweetest thing I have ever seen someone do I thought as I handed Amy two large bags of toilet paper and a can of red spray paint with the hugest smile I had.

You know that after this I'm so going to dare you next. Amy said in her head as she let out a growl at me but I just smiled and told her that if she picked me next I would send pictures of her flirting with a senior to Hayden's mind. That immediately made any thought of her daring me disappear from her mind.

We ran over to the principal's house and with vampire speed Amy got to work with the toilet paper at least until she was half finished the second bag of toilet paper that is when she slowed down to human space. She soon got out the spray paint and was in the process of graffiting I cheat on my wife. I really did think that she was going to get away with this but unfortunately for her the principal opened the front door she was doing her work on and as soon as he had the door open Amy sprayed paint in his face and made a break for it, we did the same and then started to laugh at the principal yelling that we could three blocks away.

"Do you think if he finds out he'll put it on my permanent record?" Amy asked as we walked back into the house. I giggled and told her she would be lucky if she didn't end up expelled for that one. Hearing that oddly made her laugh with me, after all we could just move if we wanted to anytime.

"Amanda, Nahuel, May and Zack, truth or dare?" Amy asked looking at Emmett asking if she could include all of them, with one nod of Emmett's head, plummeted Amanda, Nahuel, May and Zack into their dooms. I was enjoying this surprisingly and the next dare made my whole entire day. She dared them to all to go to Wal-Mart and cause a riot that will cost the store a lot of money. Amy always had this hatred of Wal-Mart for some untold reason. Both couples agree to do it and then we were off to Wal-Mart in Seattle. It didn't take us long to get there because Emmett was behind the wheel. When we arrived at Wal-Mart Amanda, Nahuel, May and Zack went to work instantly. Zack started the whole thing by taking a lifesaver and having a battle with what looked like a twelve year old kid. They cause a manger avalanche of toys when the kid caught Zack off guard and pushed him into a toy self with his lifesaver. Zack made about three toy shelves fall down. Before we got caught by the works we went to the clothes section and that is when May totally surprise me. She went into the boys' change room and started to insult their clothes and fashion sense. What really surprised me was after she was done all of them were chasing after half wanted to get May back into the change rooms to do naughty stuff to her and the other half wanted to beat the bloody crap out of her. The riot she made destroyed both male and female change rooms because she was knocking down doors and walls to try and slow the boys down and all that made the female change room fall because the walls of the male change rooms were so close to the female changing rooms.

This was by far the funniest thing I have ever seen them do, me, Emmett, Tyler and Amy were in hysteria again laughing our heads off from our hiding place.

Next we saw Amanda and Nahuel chucking books at employees screaming the first things that came to their minds. Sooner or later the employees called security and we all ran out of Wal-Mart laughing as we watched the stuff I have filmed so far on the way back to Forks.

"This dare is for both Andy and Tyler," Amanda said slowly as we all sat back in the living room. Somehow I had a feeling no matter what the dare was it wasn't going to end well for me. "I dare you two to play seven minutes in heaven in Tyler's room right now…and it better be for seven minutes," Amanda said dragging us both of the couch. I didn't really mind this dare after all it was the most private dare we had all day and the best part I get to spend seven minutes with Tyler! I thought happily in my mind as we were stepping into Tyler's room. As soon as we were both in Amanda locked the door from the inside so no one could get out before the time limit. I was waiting for Tyler to make a move on me but he just sat on his bed next to me looking up at his ceiling. Even though he was trying to ignore the fact that I was in the room with him I wasn't going to let that discourage me. So I got up on his lap and leaned down to kiss him. This was supposed to make Tyler go back to his old self, I wanted this kiss to work so badly but in the end it felt like nothing he was just sitting there waiting for the kiss to be over and done with. As I backed away slowly looking straight into his warm creamy hazel eyes I didn't see any mischievous spark in them or any love shining in them all I saw was a weird emotion that I couldn't figure out…all I knew was that it wasn't a happy look.

"Tyler truth or dare?" I said nervously looking away from his hazel eyes that made me feel like the tears may actually come down today. He stared up at me for a second and then tiredly sighed like I just asked him the hardest question in the world and he picked truth getting my hint that I wanted the truth on something.

"Did you want to do this dare with me?" I asked feeling the tears form in my eyes but I forced them back down Tyler's large thoughtful silence didn't mean he was thinking of a way to tell me he didn't want to do the dare with me…at least I hope not.

"Well I think that we shouldn't have to be forced into this type of stuff by meaningless dares," He said firmly and I think that made me feel a little better because it wasn't like he didn't want to do it, he just didn't want us to do it on a dare. But I wasn't put to ease there was still one more question that I needed to ask him.

"One more truth, why didn't you like the kiss that I just gave you?" This was the hardest question to get out of my mouth but I think accepting his answer to it was going to be way more difficult.

"I just don't want to do this stuff, at least not now Andrea," This answer put me into a painful shock for two reasons because he never called my Andrea it has always been Andy and the fact that he rejected the kiss I gave him. I could feel my whole body shaking as he turned away towards the door and I knew from that moment I couldn't stay here anymore and going out the door to face everyone was defiantly not an option. Before Tyler could turn around I hopped out of his room and made a run for it into the woods…where I let out all my pent up feelings and transformed.

My senses were blurred with tears of sadness and fury that I vaguely felt another present watching me but my emotions wouldn't allow me to make sure all I wanted to do is get to Charlie's house and lye in my warm soft bed. It seemed like seconds when I arrived at Charlie's house. I went through our window because Charlie was home and I didn't feel like explaining why his teenage age Great-granddaughter was coming home from school stock naked. I put on some clothes and laid on my bed and let all my tears fall out. My heart that was slowly shattering just blew up and all it left was an empty dull pain throughout my whole body. I clenched the left side of my chest where my heart was for dear life like by some chance everything will be better tomorrow. Through my soft sobs I fell into a heavy sleep with only the comfort of my sheets and the salt wet tears falling gentle from my eyes.


	5. Andy POV Chapter 4: Just Skipping School

Chapter 4: Just Skipping School

I woke up to three worried looks as I face my sister and best friend. My sisters' heads were screaming question about what happened yesterday and why I left my dare before seven minutes was up. Hearing this first thing in the morning didn't help the pain that my shattered heart was causing me. In fact it was making it worse as the sleepiness disappeared from my body allowing me to feel the full strength of the pain.

"Guys I think that I might lose Tyler…he refused to kiss me back when I kissed him and when I asked him why…he said he just didn't want to do it with me," I said feeling my throat close up.

"Andy, it doesn't mean that he never wants to kiss you again. It just means he wasn't in the mood at time," May said rubbing my back trying to sooth my aching body. Maybe I was wrong Tyler wouldn't have gone through the trouble of last year just to leave in the end. I got ready for school and silently picked up the broken piece of my heart, maybe this was all a misunderstanding and the reason Tyler is acting weird was because of something stupid. With all this convincing I did in my head I was able to get myself pulled together and ready to spend another dull boring day at school.

"I just got the prefect idea to find out what is up with Tyler!" Amy yelled as Amanda hit the gas pedal to start the car. She got May to do a dramatic drum roll as she warmed up her voice to tell us her life saving idea. "We get the boys to have a guys night out and we ask Hayden to ask Tyler what his problem is and then afterwards we'll meet up with him and ask him what's the deal," Amy beamed as we all clapped sarcastically at her plan…at least I know I was. But I had to admit that was the best plan I have heard her come up with in a long time. As soon as we got to school we gathered all the boys except for Tyler that we got May to distract while told them the plan. Amy explained the whole situation to them not cutting anything out unfortunately for me. It was embarrassing to have all the guys know every detail of my sucky love life. It was even worse listening to their thoughts about it! Hayden was thinking that Tyler might be insane which was slightly amusing to hear that Hayden thought that a guy had to be insane to break up with me, Nahuel thought that he might be having second thoughts on the decision he made last year with banishing his parents, that sounded a little bit more probable but I doubt it because there is still a dartboard in his room with a picture of his parents that I still see him chucking darts at. Who knows what Zack was thinking but judging from the look on his face it wasn't a very good thought.

"So you want us to be your spies to figure out Andy's little problem?" Zack said thinking long and hard about our request. Hayden and Nahuel seem to be up for it completely only because they were afraid that I might beat on them and because they didn't want to make their girlfriends angry.

"Well this guys' night out thing will happen on the first of October," Hayden said happily but me and my sisters had our heads shaking in disapproval. The boys looked at us stubbornly and then walked away from us. They were so going to pay after I get everything okay with Tyler. This is going to be a long time to wait since right now it was the tenth of September, those boys were really cruel. I was too busy thinking about this upcoming horrible year that I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up banging into something that sent me crashing towards the floor. When I got out of the shock I was expecting a wall to be in front of me but it was that weird boy that I saw yesterday that made my blood boil. As he held out his hand to help me I could feel the fury coming back and I took his hand trying to keep the wolf in me from coming out and tearing this boy to bits.

"You okay?" he asked in a soft deep voice as he lifted me up to my feet. This burning in my body and the urge to fight him in wolf form was getting unbearable that I could only nod. I tried to get away from him before I completely exploded but the boy grabbed my arm.

"I'm Hunter Cai. What's your name?" he asked with a soft expression as he pulled me towards his front. I could barely answer that simple question my senses were being glazed over with anger and fury; it was getting extremely hard to control the beast that was ripping its way to the surface. He was getting to close and every inch came towards me I could feel my body trembling more and more.

"Andy Cullen, and I really have to go the bell is about to ring and all," I said managing to sound normal as I broke away from his grasp and started to head for my locker. To my misery he was following me, my hints that I wanted to end the conversation he was trying to make wasn't making it through to him.

"Did I scary you?" he asked leaning coolly on the locker next to mine. Hunter didn't seem like a bad person he actually seem kind of sweet, but what was his motive to talking to me? I tried to figure it out going into his mind but for some reason I couldn't it was like I was being reflected out of his head. If the same thing didn't happen when I tried to go into Bella's mind I might have been a little freaked out. He must be just like Bella, because when she was human when vampires tried to use their mind powers on her it didn't affect her.

"Ummm…no not at all I just need to get ready for class," I replied with the best smile I could put on but judging from the face Hunter put on he wasn't convinced that was the reason I was running away from him.

"Yesterday when I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," if I wasn't in an emotion turmoil I might have blushed a little at this handsome weird boy. I still needed to get away I needed some excuse and this time the bell wasn't going to save me it rang in another five minutes and I don't think I can hold this beast back for that long. I smiled shyly at him and then tried to make another sorry attempt to get away from him, but of course he caught me before I could get too far from him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked dragging me back towards him and this time he was leaning in to kiss me. At least I had a valid excuse to stop him from kissing me and that was Tyler. I ducked down out of his hold and backed away smiling at him.

"I'm sorry Hunter…I'm sure you are a nice boy, but I already have a boyfriend…so bye," I said running away a little too fast to be considered human speed but I was desperate I couldn't go to class right now the beast was still trying to rip its way out of me in blind fury. I transformed when I got into the safety of the forest behind the school. I found myself running towards La Plush, towards Grandpa Billy's house I needed to ask him what was happening to me why was my wolf forcing its way out just by the mere presence of Hunter. I met Billy rocking on his rocking chair on his front porch talking with Aunty Rachel. I sat in front of the porch hoping that Grandpa Billy would get the hint that I hadn't brought extra clothes before I transformed. After a couple of minutes Billy whispered something to Aunty Rachel and she went into the house and in a few minutes came back with a baggy white shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I quickly grabbed them in my mouth and transformed in the backyard of the house.

"What brings you here today Andrea?" Grandpa Billy asked me as I made my way towards them. I sat on the arm of Grandpa Billy's rocking chair and sighed as I told him about what happened when I started to see this Hunter kid. When I was done Grandpa Billy was in deep thought on why I would turn wolf from just the presences of one boy I barely even knew.

"Andrea this is a very weird case but I will try to look up any mythical creatures from Pennsylvania. Because it is not a coincidence that he makes the wolf in you come out and you can't hear his thoughts or go into his mind," Grandpa Billy said in a grave voice as he got Aunty Rachel to help him back inside so he could start his search. I went in with them there was no way I was going back to school today to face my Tyler problem or my Hunter one. So I sat in the kitchen with Aunty Rachel for a while in silence.

"So do you want to talk to your Aunt about anything I can help with?" She asked as she pulled me towards her car. She was going to make me spend time with her whether I liked it or not.

"So have any boy trouble?" My Aunt asked bluntly as we were driving through La Plush. I looked at her weirdly and then she told me in her head that I look like the prefect specimen of a girl having manger boy problems. I sighed as I put the whole story with Tyler into her head. I waited for a long time for this information to sink into Aunt Rachel and when it did she looked stunted and was speechless. I guess my problem was too big, too weird for her to relate to.

Wow what drama you have there, I don't think even with my years of psychology training I could help you. I sighed again totally bummed that a woman that helps crazy people with their problems was at a lost with mine.

"I'm going to make sure you have a good time today though," she said smiling warmly at me that made me smile at her with the same amount of warmth. My Aunt might not know how to fix my supernaturally weird problems, but she sure knew what put a smile on my face she took me to her husband's Paul's restaurant The Big Wolf, like that didn't give him way. We walked in we saw Paul literally knock two waiters down trying to get to us. Paul locked Aunt Rachel in a giant bear hug and I swear I could see mouthing the words 'help me.' Feeling sorry for Aunty I cleared my throat making Paul turn his attention that I was here to.

"Hey squirt, aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" He asked as he put me into a bear hug but I squeezed him back with ten times the pressure that he was squeezing me. He stopped immediately once he heard a bone snap in his back, it wasn't broken but even a werewolf will be holding his back for a day at most.

"Skipping of course," I replied seating at a table like skipping was the most common thing in the world and every kid did it. Aunt Rachel was going over all the flaws in the imprint system how could it lead to her marrying Paul. I laughed under my breath as I heard every complaint Aunty had about her husband. I wonder if imprintation actually did make people happy or did it just force people to marry and give birth to the next batch of wolves. As I thought about that, one of the annoying products of imprintation stepped into the restaurant…Garrett and Matt.

"Hey Princess what are you doing here at this time of day?" Matt asked, seating next to me on my left when his just as annoying other half sat on my right side. I sighed as I told Aunty who these guys were and that they were the newest additions to my pack.

"I'm here skipping school," I said in tone that sounded like I was stating the obvious.

"Right so let me get this straight Commander you are skipping school with your Aunt?" Garrett asked raising an eyebrow at me and all I did was smile evil at him as my Aunt shrugged. She has never really cared about that kind of stuff and according to her we shouldn't have to waste eternity behind a school desk. Their faces were filled with envy after all I did have a way cooler family then they did.

"Andy is there anything else that has happened to you during the week," if Aunty Rachel weren't human I would swear she could minds even better than I could. I sent the whole game of truth and dare that we did yesterday minus my and Tyler's dare that was something I hope I can keep from getting out. Everyone was laughing their heads off as I bought sent them the images and showed them the tap I made of almost the whole evening. After we finished our lunch I felt amazingly better and I knew after this I could deal with all my problems. Even though my Aunt had no idea how to help me she surely helped me pick up and glue the broken piece of my heart back together. As I walked slowly into Charlie's house and faced my worried sisters with a smile on my face with the thought that the wait to October first didn't seem so far away. Dealing with Tyler with a smile was easier than I thought and avoiding Hunter was much easier always having either my family with me or Jane.


	6. Andy POV Chapter 5: October 1st

Chapter 5: October 1st

"Andy, are you excited to find out what's up with Tyler today?" Amy squalled into my ear as I drove everyone in Amy's car to school on a Friday. I watched the passing houses already getting festive for Halloween. The only day of the year where creatures like vampires and werewolves really did exit in the human world. But in the teenage world I lived in it was just a day for teenagers to party and wearing skimpy customs. I sighed as I walked into our eerie looking school that had all the spooky decorations on getting ready for the Halloween dance that I seem to be the head of thanks to Amy. I have been more busy than usual with all the sport teams that I have to take to nationals and this stupid dance that everyone is counting on as the party of the year.

"Hey Andy, I got the teacher's to agree to let all the kids on the soccer team to be excused from class so we can practice and you can help us while you do the dance preparations," Ronnie said bouncing up and down as she gave me my to do list for the dance. I walked slowly towards the gym to meet the whole soccer team A and B standing there waiting for me. This might not be such a bad way to spend the school day I thought as I taught the two teams some new soccer moves. This has been the first time the school has ever been this close to Nationals and everyone was excited that both teams will be entering the Nationals in a couple of weeks. I let them practice only rarely stopping them and showing them what they were doing wrong, the rest of the time I was making calls and decisions about the dance. I made them work until I was tired of the dance plans, which was oddly fun to me so they were practicing for a very long time. By the time I decided to let them leave school had ended and they were completely worked out to the point that saying they were tired would be the understatement of the year. As I was leaving the gym I bumped into my favorite person in the whole world, Hunter. So far he has left me alone only because this has been the only time since the day I talk to him last on the second day of school without being surrounded by family and friends.

"Hey Andy, do you want hang at my house today?" he asked sweetly and I could see plead in his mysterious gray eyes which almost made me feel sorry for rejecting his offer but almost because being so close to a guy that is making my every molecule on my body catch on fire would be extremely hard for me not to end up turning into a wolf and killing him.

"Sorry Hunter I have plans in Seattle today with my sisters so I have to bail on this one," I said making a dash towards the student council room.

I met my sisters after I finished passing my dance list that was completely done to the teacher who was surprised until I smiled at her and told her that I was a Cullen what did she expect and that broke Mrs. Anya out her shock. We left an hour after the boys did for two reasons, so that Tyler doesn't catch on and the other reason was Amy had to dress everyone up for this event. I ended up wearing a black tank top and a pair jean shorts and my hair was put up into a messy bun. Amanda was dressed with a black long sleeve shirt and a jean skirt and her hair was put into a braided bun. May was put into black belly button shirt and a jean skirt with a bun sticking out of the right side of her head. Amy was wearing a black mini dress that barely fit over her bum and had her pigtails up into to buns. We drove to this restaurant slash club place in Seattle. This is where Hayden picked to have a guys' night out I thought as I got out of the car and look through windows to see place that looked like a strip club all it really needed was hundred pole dancing females in skimpy clothes.

Your boyfriend is so dead after this you know that Amy. I said to her as we all by May's magical help flew into a tree next to the restaurant and in prefect vision of the boy's table.

Not if I get him first, I told him to pick a family restaurant, if any hot girls show up he is so going to be staked when he gets home. Amy said letting a quiet growl out of her throat as we saw a very good-looking waitress flaunt over our boyfriends as she took their orders. I was both disgusted and appalled by their behaviors towards the waitress they were almost like pudgy in her hand. I really didn't want to watch this any longer so I sent myself into Hayden's mind yelled at him to get this over with so we don't have to watch the crap they were purposely showing us. But Hayden just laughed in his head and continued what he was doing. They were talking about us like we weren't even there the only boys that didn't say anything that would get him sadistically killed by his girlfriend was Nahuel and Tyler who were only saying good things about me and Amanda and denying all the bad things the idiots were spewing. I had to keep Amy and May in this tree with all my strength if I didn't then who knows what kind pain filled fate would await their boyfriends in the restaurant and I'm pretty sure the lovely person who owned the restaurant wanted it to remain in mid condition. We listen to them talk for what seemed like hours as I laid on my back and watched the sun set and the sky start to turn a beautiful mid-night blue color. I was about to start torturing Hayden if he didn't ask Tyler the question when suddenly we all heard a ringing sound in our ears that made everyone except me deaf I could still hear the ringing but I wasn't completely deaf like everyone else. I could faintly hear Hayden ask the long awaited question.

"Hey Tyler, I have been noticing you and Andy aren't as romantic as you were when you came back from Magics why is that?" Hayden asked with a smug look as he gazed at our hiding space for a moment.

I could only hear fragments of Tyler's answer but it made it clear how he felt about me.

"…I don't like Andy anymore,…I…afraid…of her…" That was enough I jumped out of the tree and I out ran my sisters and May that were chasing after me. My heart was shattered once again but this time I doubt another meeting with my Aunt will help this pain go away. I felt the wolf in me tear out and I had transformed in a park and I just kept on running without destination in mind I just wanted to run until the pain went away. I ran full out for hours until I felt this thing come out at me and whack me towards a tree and I hit my head. I could feel red chrisom blood slowly oozing out my head as my vision blurred I faintly saw this wolf like creature as I transformed back into human form. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was this wolf thing howling towards the full moon. Pain surge through me from head to my toes as I let my tears out before all I saw was nothingness.


	7. Tyler POV Chapter 6: Missing Girlfriend

Tyler

Chapter 6: Missing Girlfriend

"You guys are absolute idiots," we all heard the girls yell as they came into the restaurant with tears coming down their faces. As soon they got to our table both May and Amy hit their boyfriend, which I'm guessing they were listening to all the bad things they said about them. The only thing I didn't get was why Andy wasn't with them.

"Why, are we the idiots we asked the stupid question that you asked us to ask Tyler and it turns out you guys have it all wrong. He is afraid of losing her and that mushy stuff if he takes things too fast," Hayden said defensively trying to avoid the slaps that Amy was trying to give him. So that answers why Hayden would want to know something about someone else's love life which he usually tries to avoid when he's talking with the guys. That solves why all the girls where here but it didn't solve why they were crying and why Andy wasn't with them.

"Well that isn't what Andy heard because she turned wolf and disappeared," May said pulling at my shirt like I was the one to blame. Why would Andy getting angry at what I said?

"You are an idiot and don't deserve my sister! Why would you think that you might lose her she loves you so much and your behavior recently has led her to think that she was losing you," Amy said banging hard on the table, which sent a huge crack through it. I was starting to realize what they were talking about I have been an idiot I should have clued into the hurt Andy was feeling especially when she left the seven minutes in heaven dare early. I lowered my head and tried to feel where Andy was using magic but for some reason I couldn't sense her and that could mean two things either someone was cutting off my magic or…Andy was dead.

"I can't sense her either," May said letting go off my shirt and that solve all the mysteries of today May must have gone through the possibilities on why she couldn't reach Andy to her sisters. After that everyone was very quiet as we left the restaurant I could tell that every girl right now hated my guts. The trip back with the boys was silent and uncomfortable but at least it was a hundred times better than going back with the girls at least I would come home alive in this car. I could feel tears whelp up in my eyes but I kept them at bay because I wasn't going to cry in front of the guys, that was for sure. I magically got myself to my room because facing the girls was probably going to end my life for sure and I was not going to let these tears show to anyone. As I lay on my bed and let the light of the full moon shine upon my face I knew there was only one way to find Andy I needed to find out what she has been talking to Billy about. All I knew was Andy was alive I could feel it and she was calling out for me to save her.

"Tyler, wake up!" I heard Zack yelling into my ears. When I didn't get up a second later I felt someone pick me up and chuck me into a wall. I looked up just to see a spin image of Amy and Amanda standing over me. My vision was so cloudy with dizziness that it was hard to stand up without falling back down. Not that Amy allowed me to stand back up, she kept on shoving me back towards the floor.

"Okay I get you're angry at me, but in truth it wasn't my entire fault we both assumed things and we didn't make sure it was right," I said relived this made Amy stop beating on me. Amanda saw the logic in my statement and dragged Amy out of my room. After a couple of seconds I glared coldly at Zack and with a shrug he got out too. I got ready and was off on my broomstick towards Billy's house. I was half way into La Plush when I saw the two terrible twins that Andy always talked about.

"Hey! Are you Princess' witch boy?" one of them asked I think it was Matt that always called her Princess. I nodded and hoping if I keep them talking I could figure out what they knew about Andy.

"Well I bet you are looking for her uhn?" The one…Garrett said coming closer to me. What were they getting at? If they knew anything about Andy they should just spit it out already. I could feel my impatience starting to grow unbearable as I watch them circle me with idiotic grins on their identical faces.

"What do you two know?" I asked eyeing them suspiciously. They stopped and the grins on their faces vanished and were replaced with somewhat serious looking faces.

"We don't know much all we can show you is where her trail ended," Matt I think replied signaling me to follow him and his brother into the forest. We wonder around for such a long time that I was being to think following them wasn't a good idea until we got to this open clearing and I saw a tree covered in dark dried up blood and huge footprints that just see to disappear without a trace.

"Where are we?" I asked staring at the blood splattered tree with a worried face.

"On the board between Seattle and La Plush, this is where Commander just seems to disappear," Garrett said with a grim tone in his voice. I needed Amanda here so I got my wand out and summoned her with magic. She was bent over with her lips puckered…I guess I disturbed her from a fun day with Nahuel.

"This had better be good Tyler because I won't stop Amy from beating the bloody crap out of you next time," She said gripping hard onto my shirt. I nodded at her quickly and told her why I brought her here. She left me immediately as soon as I was finished and touched the tree with her right hand. Her eyes closed as she fell into a trance after a few minutes we were shock to see tears falling out of her closed eyes. She awoke with wide shock eyes as her breathing became heavy. We let her recover before we started to ask her questions.

"What did you see?" Matt asked slowly as he inched towards Amanda.

"She was attacked by this wolf thing and he dragged her off somewhere," Amanda replied trying to touch other places to get more information.

"Is this wolf thing one of us?" Garrett asked stealing the question that was on the tip of my tongue.

"No it was much bigger and more human like," Amanda said moving towards the big pare of foot prints on the ground. She went into another daze like sleep and I could hear the twins swopping theories. The Big Foot theory put a smile on face well until Amanda woke up and her shocked face whipped the smile of my face.

"I saw a vague picture of the monsters human form I think, but I would have to do some research in the school's computer data banks to get a name to the picture…but for now can I go back to the house?" Amanda asked, well more demanded than anything. I waved my wand and she vanished into thin air.

"We have to be going to bye, Witch Boy," They both said in unity as they turned into wolves and ran away leaving me all alone. I transported myself to Billy's house because as much I would love to chat with every wolf around here I really needed to find out information from Billy. I appeared inside his house right in front of him as he watched a football game. He wasn't surprise in the least to see me and just beckoned me to seat beside him.

"Did you come to find out about Andy? I hear that she went missing from Crag…is that true?" I nodded for every question as I made a mental note to visit that mutt after this.

"Well I guess I was too late. I was hoping Andy would come to see before a boy in your school…his name seems to escape me but his last name is Cai, got to her. It seems that he belongs to the Children of the Moon…in other words he is a really werewolf not just a Shape-shifter like the rest of the wolves you probably seen. Anyway he wants to perform an ancient ritual that will allow him to make her his forever," Billy finished. I was completely shocked what kind of lunatic would kidnap her to put a spell on her to make her his…she was mine and I would not rest until she was back in my sights.

"What's his motive and why Andy of all people?"

"He belongs to a tribe sort of thing like what we have here; it is called the Cai tribe. The reason why he wants Andy's powers is because believe it or not she's more powerful than you think. He wants her power so that he can win the position of leader in the Cai tribe. You have exactly till Halloween to find her and it has to be before midnight when the full moon is up," Billy said looking exhausted from all the explaining he had to do.

"Do you know the exact details of this ritual?" I wasn't going to let him stop giving me information until he had told me everything he knew. Billy sighed and then took a drink of water of the table. I could tell by the look on his face that he was getting annoyed with all the questions and just wanted to go back to watching the football game. He was probably hoping for Andy to be here so that she could just read his mind for all the info he had on the subject so he wouldn't have to talk much.

"It seems that at twelve on Halloween in the light of the full moon Andy needs to tell him that she loves him and then all he needs to do is say the same to bind her to him and that will make her his lover forever," I laughed at this there was no way that psycho was getting the words I love you out of Andy…even I could barely get those words out of her. The look that Billy gave me silence my laughter.

"You never know Tyler what that monster could be doing to her right now there is probably away he is going to make Andy say those words on that day I can assure you about that."

"How does Andy even know this guy anyway she hasn't mention any new friends to me," I said thinking back wondering if there was any new boys hanging around Andy and when I couldn't remember I suddenly realize that I hadn't been paying attention to her much because I was afraid of getting to close to her. My first girlfriend and it had to be a girl you have to pay close attention to.

"It seems that he is a foreign exchange student from Pennsylvania and it seems like every time he gets too close to Andy her wolf starts ripping its way out of her," that why she has missed a lot of periods with me in September. You really can't take your eye off this girl for second. I thought as I got up and headed for the door this was going to be tough, finding her before she becomes someone's slave forever.

"One more thing Tyler…be careful you are dealing with an extremely sadistic, barbarian that will destroy anything in its way of getting Andy and the power she possesses," he said as I stepped out the door. I nodded towards him and then got on my broom and was flying towards Crag's house. I didn't really bother knocking, but I kind of wished I did as I made myself appear inside his living room. I saw him with a baby girl on his lap as he read a book to her in a very high pitched girly voice. I cleared my throat and saw his head whirl around to meet my gaze with shocked looking eyes.

"What in the world are you doing here? And haven't you ever heard of knocking on the front door?" he said in a loud voice as he put the baby down to come and face me.

"Is this some kind of hobby of yours?" I asked with a grin on my face as I saw his face turn bright red.

"I guess Andy didn't tell you did she? Well it doesn't matter I imprinted on that little girl which means when she is my age she will be my prefect match," He said with a prideful voice but I was dumbfounded as I looked towards him and then the baby.

"So are you trying to tell me you are a child molester?" I asked snickering under my breath as I watched his face go bright red but this time it was because of fury. For a moment I saw his body shacking but once he heard the little girl giggle he calmed down almost instantly.

"Why did you come over?" He asked in a calm voice as he gave me a glare that told me that it had better be good reason or he was kicking me out of his house.

"Fine I came here to ask you what you know about Andy's disappearance," I said sitting on his couch next the little girl. He snatched her away from me before I could touch her, it was like I was going to hurt her or something but I didn't make a fuss I needed to know more about Andy's disappearance before I started to tease this guy again.

"The fact that the only reason she turned wolf and was able to be taken by that monster so easily was because of you, I don't really know what else happened since she suddenly turned into a human before I got there to help her," Crag said stressing the fact it was my fault to make me feel guilty and sad and he was doing a prefect job but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of it.

I was about to make another jab at him for having strong feelings for a one year old girl when I saw his parents walk through the door. "Crag you didn't tell us you were going to have a friend over," his mother said coming towards us. I couldn't keep my eyes from straying towards the right side of her face that had three scars going down her face.

"He was sort of an uninvited guest…Mom this is Andy's Boyfriend Tyler Cromwell…you know the one we fought a battle to protect last year," Crag said trying to jog his mother's memory. When she finally got who I was she shook my hand and hurried towards the kitchen. "Mom you don't need to cook for this guy or anything, after all…"

"He is a guest no matter what he is Crag," She said sternly from the kitchen. Sam, his father just sat on a chair facing me and Crag, looking at me intently almost like he was wondering why I was here and not Andy.

"So what brings you here?" he asked suspiciously looking from me to Crag. I was about to answer his questions when Crag cut in and explained the whole thing to his father. It looks like the stuff that Billy told me wasn't the first time he had told anyone because Crag knew pretty much everything I knew. His father seemed to be disturbed greatly about this.

"Who else knows about Andrea's disappearance?" Sam asked looking at the both of us not caring which one of us answered.

"The only ones in the Cullen Family that knows so far is her sisters their boyfriends, my sister and my best other from that no other Cullen knows and it seems that Andy's whole pack knows and Billy," I said answering him before Crag could open his mouth. Sam seemed to be troubled by this but he didn't say a word as he watched his wife come into the living room with some delicious smelling food. We all ate in silence and I could tell that Crag's mother could feel the tension in the air so I finished up quickly and left to go back home. When I walked through the white door of the main house I saw many very worried eyes turned to fixate on me, guessing from the look they all gave me they had found out that Andy was missing.

"Where have you been all day?" I heard Amy ask as she came downstairs with Amanda, May, Nahuel, Zack and Hayden close behind her. I raised an eye brow towards Amanda but she just shrugged I would have thought she would tell Amy that I was out looking for clues but I guess she was still angry that I ruined her moment with Nahuel.

"Looking for clues to find Andy and what have you been doing Amy?" I said shooting the accusation back at her. A growl came up from her throat but Bella came between us before a fight could start between us.

"What did you find out about Andy?" Bella asked eyeing Amy to calm down. I told them everything I did and everything I found out from the three places I visited. I counted the numbers of times Amy whispered no way in my head by end of my report fifteen times, the number of times everyone gasped at least four times for each person.

"If what you are saying is true, Tyler, than that means…we have to start looking and quickly!" Edward said in a low panicked voice.

"One problem how are we going to find her there wasn't any evidence at the crime scene and no knows were these Children of the Moon even hide out," Amanda said trying to think of some way to save her little sister with that big head of hers.

"Well if he goes to our school, maybe he put his address on the student restoration, if that doesn't work we need to try harder in following their scent," Carlisle suggest but both of his suggestions seem to be useless in my head. We talked for hours voicing out our opinions on what we should do to find Andy in a fast manner. But even after hours we were still back to square one. As I walking downstairs I could hear Edward mutter something along the lines of when Andy gets back she is confound to the house for the rest of her life or something like that. I can't really blame them if they did at least not after her running away to Italy last year and then bringing a war home with her and now she is kidnapped. I bet within a two year time period Andy has cause her family one too many heart attacks…I bet if they weren't already dead they would be in the graveyard by now from all the shock and fright Andy inflicts on her family by always getting herself mixed up with the wrong people. I fell into the world of sleep quite fast almost as soon as my head hit my pillow. What I expected to see wasn't what I saw in my dreams. Usually I would have dreams about when I would have tea parties with my mother, but this dream wasn't the sweet variety category I was used to having. I saw two people in a broken down shake or something talking at first but as I washed on it turned into an augment of curse words coming from a girl strapped to a metal table and demands coming from the boy I'm guessing who put her there. When the fighting got out of hand I saw the boy's nails grow to look like sharp claws that were as sharp as five knifes repeatedly being punctured into the same place over and over again. Terrified, pained screeches could be heard every time the claws went into the girl's body and I could smell the metallic smell of warm blood spilling out of her. I tried to take a look at the poor girl that had blood dripping from every corner of her body. I wanted to help her but I couldn't so I stopped trying and just watched the disgusting show. I could faintly see the girl's tormentor but the whole dream was blurry. The boy with the sharp claws yelled out a command and the girl shook her head and yelled out something that shocked me so much that it forced my eyes opened. She yelled the only one I love is Tyler! I knew from that minute that it wasn't a dream but maybe Andy sending me visuals of what the sicko was doing to her. I sat up and wrote everything I saw, heard, smelled ignoring that I was covered in salty sweat. It was one in the mourning so I fell back to sleep to see if I could get more information. I couldn't, the rest of my night was a dreamless one.


	8. Andy POV Chap 7: Children of the Moon?

Chapter 7: Children of the Moon?

"Wake up my beautiful Andrea," I heard the sickest most evil person sing into my ear to wake me from the torturous night I had with him. I hope Tyler saw enough of what happened last night before I blanked out from the loss of blood. I slowly opened my sore red eyes that have been spilling out tears all night. I tried to curse at him but I was voiceless I have never screamed or cried as much I did last night and the boy who caused it looked as happy and cheerful like he wasn't the boy causing me excruciating pain last night. I know it wasn't a dream because the cuts were nearly gone but the pain was still very real.

"What are you planning to do with me other than the obvious sadistically getting me to say that I love you," I said with a trembling voice that matched my body. Last night was horrible I could feel my wolf wanting out of my body but every time I would try to phase Hunter stabbed me with his sharp claws. It got to a point that it wasn't possible to phase with the lack of food or water and all the injuries I have obtained.

"I was wondering when you were going to let me gloat about my evil plan, well since you will be my future wife I will tell you. I plan to get you to say I love you to me on the thirty first on Halloween in the light of the full moon at twelve on the dot and that is when I'll bind our bodies together, so I can be the leader of the Cai group and beat all my older brothers," Hunter said with a low sweet voice as he inched closer to me. I tried to stop him with all my might but I couldn't I was too weak from all the pain and blood loss I suffered. His lips found mine in a matter of seconds and from that moment I couldn't feel anything no pain or even lips on mine the only thing I could feel was the fury bubbling inside me almost like my body was rejecting his touch with every molecule in me. After a couple of moments he pulled away with a stupid satisfied smile that if I wasn't strapped to this table I would probably slap off.

"Answer me this why does your very presence make the wolf in me want to claw your face off, and why can't I go into your head?"

"Well for the wolf thing it must be that your wolf is threatened by me, us children of the moon are known threatening presence, but few animals have the guts to challenge us, which makes you so powerful. And for the second question do you really want to know what's on my mind?" He asked with a wicked smile that made me roll my eyes in disgust at him. "Us werewolves go through many rituals that gives us the defense and power to deal with supernatural creatures like you…I special like the power disrupting the thought pattern of people to be able to control how their brain perceive information." That had to be the reason I heard Tyler say those words at the dinner as I gave myself a mental face palm for not trusting in Tyler enough and jumping to conclusions.

"Andrea cheer up or every night will be a nightmare for you even when I do make you my slave," I made a scowl with my face anything would be better than following this guy's orders. He's face turned from a sweet and kind face to an evil smile as he leaned towards me and whispered into my ear. I could feel the acid in each word he spoke and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Andrea I see the pain you experienced last night wasn't enough…but I promise you, you will submit soon enough to stop the pain," He snickered as he stood up straight. There was no way that will ever happen, I knew he wasn't going to kill me no matter what I just needed the extra time to lead Tyler to me at least I hope he is paying attention to the signs that I'm giving him. If only my power wasn't so weak I could communicate with him instead of sending these pictures of me getting tortured, but it is better than nothing I guess. I watched him walk away with an overly happy skip in his step…this guy was either psychotic or mental, at least he had the common decency to put clothes on me after went wolf the he kidnapped me, now if only they weren't in ruins from yesterday nights torture session. As I laid here alone in this old abandon stinky cold shake I tried to connect people. I force my power to reach Tyler but of course I can only communicate with him while he's sleeping, which is when he was most human for, so I can use my powers on him. I tried my sisters, the rest of my family and I even tried the werewolves in La Plush, you could say I was getting no reception from them which irritated me my body was too weak and it was messing with my powers.

Hunter probably knew this that why I haven't been fed or had anything to drink since he dragged me here. I laid there for what seemed like decades in my world, I got so bored that I hummed every song I owned from start to end and I even started on the songs that Edward owned I ended his collection with the song he made for Bella my favorite song ever. In middle I heard Hunter return with a huge smile as he listened to the lullaby I was humming.

"So you like music…interesting how many songs can you play by heart?" He asked happily seating on the edge of the table he strapped me to.

"Hundred and two none of which you'll ever hear," I said looking away from him I wanted to show to him I didn't care how much he tortured me physically or mentally he wasn't going to get what he wanted from me.

"Oh Andrea it seems like it is time for your painful night to beginning," whispered into my ear as he shoved his fingers into my stomach. At first it was just his normal fingers and no claws were coming out. By some saving grace I thought maybe they wouldn't show tonight but of course he was playing with me. His claws were growing slowly until they pierce my skin and slowly sank deeper into my stomach. I tried to hold in the screams that were making their way up my throat.

"Andrea don't cry this is supposed to be what asked for," he said quietly into my ear as he came up I spat blood in his face and smiled a satisfied smile as he howled in pain as he whipped blood out of his eyes.

"I didn't ask for any of this you sick psycho!" I yelled trying to relieve the screams that were bursting out of my mouth.

"Wrong answer Andrea," he said continuing with his torture I prayed in my head that Tyler was seeing this and that he was coming soon. The torture got worse as he heard me chanting that I loved Tyler under my breath in hope that would fuel Tyler to come help me and fast before I actually died. There was no way I was going to make it to October thirty first not if I go through this every night. I soon blacked out he was cruel and ruthless but I need to stay strong I know I can make out alive after all I have faced battle full of blood thirsty vampires and murderous witches and served so I think I can do this.


	9. Tyler POV Chap 8: Dreams or Nightmares

**Warning: High emotions and Edward and Tyler bonding moment :) Enjoy!  
**

Tyler

Chapter 8: Dreams or Nightmares

Days have been passing me by at hyper speed we only had two weeks left! Every day I can feel the anxiety growing in the pit of my stomach. We are out every night with the werewolves trying to track her scent and the mysterious sicko's scent that kidnapped her, but we couldn't they stopped at the Seattle airport and since we still didn't know who that person that took Andy was. It was virtually impossible to find them. The worst thing is Andy has to do planning for the upcoming dance and somehow lead the girls' soccer teams to victory in the National torment. Every day the girls come ask me if Andy would be back for the game, but when I didn't answer they would slump over and walk away. They obviously knew that Andy had a habit of disappearing from what happened last year. I ran towards the cafeteria to find out if Amy or Amanda had found anything useful. As I bust through the doors Amy literally grabs me and pulls me towards our special table far away from the humans so we can talk freely.

"Guess what we found out who our little kidnapper is," Amy said seating me down in front of a document that obviously looked like it came straight out of the permanent record fill in the Principal's office. When I looked down at the document I saw a picture of a boy with jet black hair and dull gray eyes. On top of the paper I read in big letters 'Hunter Cole Cai,' it seems to be the right person at least I think it was. I read his past school and a paragraph on his family and it seemed that he had been in a boarding school in Pennsylvania called The Moon Academy. He was the youngest out of twelve older brothers. I guess I knew why he needed to become super powerful after all thirteen possible heirs was a big number. He had a completely clean record that showed no traces of being an evil, sadistic, kidnapper. I sighed as I finished the document and looked up to see Andy's two sisters and May smiling wildly at me. I cocked my head with a confused face on. The girls just giggled and pulled their boyfriends closer to them.

"We are all going back to Seattle airport and finding out where that soon to be dead man took our little sister…along with Bella and Edward, cause Amanda thinks we need supervision or something stupid like that," Amy practically yelled but Amanda stopped her before the whole school found out that Andy was kidnapped and not sick like our cover story told them. I was totally up for the plan and I thought it was going to be put into motion after school…of course Amy can't wait so long when it involved anything to do with Andy. Both Zack and May grabbed me right as I was getting up to get my lunch and with the rest of the group ran outside. May threw me into the one of the many seats Emmett's jeep as she and Zack followed. Once everyone was seated Edward turned around a long with Bella to do a head count making sure everyone was a counted for before Edward hit the acceleration and drove out of the school parking lot. I felt better than I have in days as I watched the landscape around the car whip pass us because I couldn't let Andy wait anymore the dreams she keeps on sending me have been getting livelier and more violently realistic every single day. They were helping a little bit, but no matter how many she sent me pictures of what was happening, we still couldn't find out where in the world she was only that she was in some run down shake being tortured to death.

Getting into the airport was easy but getting the man there to give us info of Hunter was much more difficult…for the guys including me. It seems like the girls still remembered the little stunt Hayden and Zack pulled because May, Amy and Amanda went up to the man toying with their hair and batting their eyelids at him. At first I was kind of disgusted to see my little sister all over that perverted old man…he was like eighty or something. I'm pretty sure this method was about to work before Edward and Bella came back from getting our tickets. With a clearing of his throat caused the girls to instantly stop their revenge and get Amy to get the information from the guy through her powers. The man looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he stuttered to tell us what he knew about Hunter. I'm guessing it has been a long time since this man has had this kind of attention from women. I could feel a dark ominous aura coming from the guys as we lined up to getting into the plane as they were remembering their girls throwing themselves at some wrinkled old geezer. The girls were happy to see the priceless looks on my friends' faces as they walked back towards us.

"How was that Hayden? Next time we ask you to do something we expect it to be done quick and seriously, Got it!" Amy said with a strict tone. After Hayden, Zack and Nahuel apologized to the girls we boarded the first plane to Pennsylvania.

As I looked around at the antics of my friends I kind of wished the adults we took a long paid more attention to us, is all I thought as I watched my future family pranking the humans on board with us. I would have joined in it looked like real fun, but I couldn't it seems like ever since Andy went missing all my sense of fun has died. It's hard to enjoy yourself when your mind is on the person you care about the most…I wonder how Amy and Amanda do it? How can they be this calm, when their sister is in immortal danger? Maybe it was just me after all I know how much pain Andy is going through and can sometime feel it. Amy and Hayden were kissing passionately in front of a couple of two year olds that look uncomfortable and freaked out. Amanda and Nahuel I guess were behaving themselves they weren't mentally scaring kids, instead they were quizzing old men on world facts that no normal human could possible know. The old men looked puzzled and slightly embarrassed that they didn't know the answer to their questions. May and Zack were now replacing the water in a cup that an elderly lady's drenchers were in with burning hot chocolate. And there were our so called supervisors who were lost in their own world where the population was only Bella and Edward. Watching the stupid pranks helped past the time and helped lull me to sleep in hope of seeing Andy. I hope she was all right and still alive. For the first couple minutes all I saw was black and then it started suddenly. Hunter was leaning over tattered clothed body beating her with a metal pipe which puzzled me because usually he clawed her until she passed out of too much blood loss.

"It's been two weeks so far Hunter what makes you think I'm going to say I love you today or on the thirty first?" Andy said with a triumphant tone.

"Andrea, you either incredible stupid or love this Tyler guy more than your own life…but I'm determined to make that change," He said slowly into Andy's ear. "You are just lucky my precious Andrea that it is a new moon-" I was cut off from the dream by being pushed and slamming into a hard cold metal thing. When I dazedly opened my eyes they were wet with tears and I found my face planted into the back of the chair in front of me by Hayden.

"Tyler dreaming about Andy?" He said in a fake concerned voice. He was probably the only one who felt nothing for Andy's disappearance to him she really didn't need our help and she would find a way out of it herself. I hate his attitude the only people he truly cared about was himself and Amy, at least I know they'll be together forever. I shot him back with magic, grabbed my bags and whipped my salt filled tears. After that I was confident to go outside of the plan where everyone was waiting for us.

It was late in the night when we got out of the airport so we went looking for a place to sleep hoping that by some chance we would see the old abounded shake that Andy was being held in.

"This is taking forever! We have been walking for hours," Amy complained as we walked through the lively streets of Pennsylvania. We have been walking for hours trying to find a hotel of some sort but I could tell that even the insanely strong Cullen vampires were to tired and bored to have any more patience left. I pointed towards a restaurant so we could ask for directions and of course everyone was way too hungry to understand I didn't point towards the restaurant to buy food. Edward sighed he was about to object to my suggestion, still determined to find the hotel but he gave up when Bella pulled him towards the direction of the restaurant with a giggle as she noticed how easily he wavered to please her.

"Tyler truth or dare?" Zack casually asked me after we had been seated at a table. I rolled my eyes at him, I really wasn't in the mood for all these games especially this one that started the whole problem with Andy in the first place. Zack wasn't going to let me blow off this one so I went along with their little games.

"Fine I pick truth," I said as I watched Zack's face sink a little in disappointment that I had picked truth. It was way better than doing any weird things that he could come up with.

"Describe your most romantic moment with Andy," Zack said putting his head comfortably on May's shoulder. I didn't reply right away, because I couldn't really thing of the most romantic moment we had shared that was the most romantic, they all seemed to be up there. Plus it was kind of embarrassing with Andy's grandparents listening as well. Bella had to whack Edward's arm stop a growl that was about to erupt from his throat, warning me to choose my words carefully. I was about to give up since everyone was starting to lose interest in waiting for my answer when it hit me the moment I felt most attracted to Andy.

"It would probably have to be at the battle last year when she came up to say I love you to me even though she was in immense pain from my father's spells. When she came up I could feel her giving me inspiration to work hard to save her and everything she held dear. Finally when she kissed and then whispered I love you sweetly I could only see confidence and love in her green eyes. That when I knew I couldn't let our love end so quick…I wanted to make this work…I wanted to make it last forever," I said feeling tears whelping up in my eyes I couldn't let anyone see me cry. It was one my rules, not even Andy has seen me cry and there is no way in the world I'm I going to let her sisters, my sister, the guys, or her grandparents see the tears that I couldn't seem to stop as I ran towards the boys washroom. I leaned on the wall of the stall with my head hung over as tears ran freely from my eyes.

Thoughts of Andy came following into my head as I stood quietly sobbing to myself. Everything about her was so amazingly beautiful from her long following silky soft jet black hair to her prefect built body that I know that if I looked around the world I won't find a better figure on any other girl even her sisters seem to me have nothing on her beauty. There was something special about Andy something magical that made me truly attracted to her especially when she looked at me with her deep always shining bright green eyes that seem to hold my gaze all the time. The beyond prefect girl and I let her slip through my hands, I tried to conserve our romantic relationship so I wouldn't lose her in the end, but I end up pushing her away and hurting her emotionally.

"Have you calmed down yet?" said a voice that came from the outside of my stall.

"Edward why are you here?"

"Well Bella elbowed me after you left and told me to go talk to you so here I'm," he replied honestly. It made me sigh to even think that I had to talk to Andy's grandfather; I really didn't want to hear from him that all his suspicions about me not being good enough to love his granddaughter were true.

"You must really hate me huhn? Is that what you're going to talk to me about-"

"Why do you think that I hate you?"

"Because it's my fault Andy's even in this situation, and out all the Cullen's I met last year you were the most skeptical about whether I really loved Andy."

"What brought on this attraction to my granddaughter? Depending on the answer I will decide whether I should hate you or not," Edward bargained as he awaited my answer with patience because he knew how important his approval of me really was. It took me awhile to organize my thoughts and keep myself calm as I thought back to the first time I met Andy in Magics after dumping a whole pile of random dirty laundry all over May.

"When I first saw I didn't really think she was anything special I mean she was just another one of May's friends who seemed to be almost dazzled by my appearance. To me she was just going to be another girl I could mess with without her caring after all I was about to be the king of the Witch Kingdom, so girls didn't care about anything I did they all just wanted the all the stuff that came with being a queen like my step-mother. As I spent more time with Andy I knew she wasn't like that she's probably the only girl that has ever treated me like a normal human being despite that she knew who I was. What really made me realize that I was more than just a little bit interested in her was when I pranked her on her third day at Magics I was so confident that she would laugh it off like the girls I have met, but she didn't it was the first time I have ever made a girl cry with one of my pranks. For once in my life I actually felt guilt, I mean I have broken a lot hearts in the past but all the girls allows got over it. When I looked into her eyes at that moment before she ran away from I saw a true genuine hurt I have never in a girls eyes and before I knew it I went out and bought flowers instead of using any magic and ran towards where Andy was as I realized I would be a depressed bored loser if I let her slip out of my hands."

"So in short what really made you fall love with Andy was…" Edward asked with a playful tone that made me roll my eyes seeing as that he was obviously not ashamed of showing how much pleasure he was getting out of making me feel uncomfortable with these questions a grandparent shouldn't even want to know the answers to, but then again who ever said Andy's family was normal?

"If you really must know I fell in love with her because she wasn't afraid to be herself around me or treat me like every other guy she met, which turned my interest of seeing a woman that didn't bore me with easily handing over her love into more of an infatuation. I didn't want to be seen in her eyes like she saw every other, but I wanted to be special give her what she had given me the urge to live life to its fullest, which is why I couldn't obey my father I wouldn't be living at all inside a prison my father calls a castle married to the bride my parents picked out for. From the day I told Andy loved her, I swore I would never use magic to help me gain any piece of her affection, I wanted to work for every piece her of love with my own power…to me living for the person who gives your life purpose is living life to its fullest. Sorry that wasn't exactly short but you get my point."

I could hardly believe I spilled that much to him about my feelings for Andy I mean I loved her and would do anything for her family members' approval, after all Andy held each of them very high in her heart, but I haven't even told Andy all those feelings that I just effortlessly told Edward just now, but I hope he truly understands how serious I was about his granddaughter, which would make me thoroughly embarrassing myself worth it in the end.

"I think you just answered your question, I have known for a long time that you truly loved Andy and hearing it from you just confirms what I thought about your feelings for her after that battle last year. I saw what you did to save her and the sacrifices you made to keep her happy, so even now I don't doubt that your feelings are still strong I just want to know why you were ignoring her love and your own?"

"I don't know I mean it seemed totally logical at the time, slow down and decrease the intensity of my emotions and maybe she'll never get tired of me."

"Why would you think of such a stupid plan? Yes, I agree with you logically it does make sense, but people are highly illogical beings the more love express the deeper and more intense it becomes and the greater the effect it will have on the other person. Even now I still feel as strongly as I felt for Bella when I realized I was in love with her, perhaps even more the same with Bella, and for you the same will be for Andy and yourself."

"Man I wish there was someone to explain all this to me before I mean Andy is my first ever girlfriend and I didn't exactly grow up in a very loving environment. All the relationships I have ever witnessed did not end in a happy ever after. There was a time my real mother and father were in love but that dwindled over time, mother couldn't stand how power had corrupt father and father couldn't understand why she couldn't love him for what he was. The same was with my father's marriage to May's mother they seemed like they loved each other as far as I could see but they also soon lost interest in each other and only cared about power. I know there is no power to corrupt or destroy our love, but I know how quickly one can lose interest in the one they thought they loved. I have broken of my interest to many girls who thought they loved me only to show up a few days later with another guy."

"Then you never seen the real thing before, trust me when I say that Andy will never lose interest in you. I don't really know what is whether she has imprinted on you or she just sees something in you that the rest of the male population her age lacks, but Andy knows what real love is and if she thinks you're good enough to share it with there is nothing any of us can do, heck I mean if I could I would have kicked you out before the battle I mean at the time I felt that their shouldn't be a reason to risk my family's lives for some boy she thought she really loves. I know better than anyone that kicking you out wouldn't have solved our problem back then and it won't help now, so I suggest you get your sorry behind out of that stall and focus on getting my granddaughter back."

"How can you be so sure we'll make it in time, we barely have a lot clues to go-"

"I thought we were pass all the self-doubt after all it is what caused the whole miss understanding with you Andy. I wonder if I miss judged you when you first came, I thought you were a confident brat, but right you're just a coward-"

"Don't ever call me coward, you have no idea what I'm going through every night I hear her scream my name as I can only lay helplessly and watch that psycho damage what is mine!" I yelled as I swung open the door and faced Edward with fury in my face there was many things I was an idiot at times and clueless, but definitely not a coward.

"Do you feel better now?" Edward questioned with a raised eyebrow at the finger I had pocked into his chest to make my statement earlier stronger. I took deep breath in and calmed myself and notice that the tears that were falling from my eyes had stopped ages ago and were dry white lines of salt that stained my face. Edward gave me a warm smile as he ruffled my hair before heading towards the door. I smiled back at him as I realized that he had done more than cheered me up, he made me remember what I truly fought for last year, I didn't just fight for her happiness, but also for mine so I could continue to fight to regain a part of my life I thought died long ago with my mother, my ability to be happy and love again.

"Tyler are you in here?" I heard Zack ask as he walked into the bathroom as I washed my face so I could present it to the crowd waiting for me outside.

"Tyler look I didn't mean to upset you with that question earlier. I was kind of trying to lighten your mood. It seems that ever since last year after the battle the old you from the Academy disappeared and I hope when we find Andy he'll comeback," Zack said slapping me on the back as he guided me out of the bathroom.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing," I replied with one of my signature smiles that made my friend raise his eyebrow as he asked what did Edward do to get me back to my senses. All I could tell Zack was that believe it or not Edward's powers of motivation maybe even powerful than magic itself.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said your little talk brought back the old Tyler," Bella observed as both Zack and I sat back at the table to finish up the pizzas on our plates.

"Really would I ever lie to you?" Edward countered as he leaned towards Bella who giggled knowing what was coming next as she drew closer to Edward, but before they could kiss Amy had stuck a menu between their faces.

"Excuse me, you guys might not look the part, but you're still our grandparents and unless you want to see me throw up after witnessing your old people PDA, I suggest you wait until we can find a hotel room," Amy announced as both Edward and Bella took high offense to her old people comment, to the point Edward looked like if he could he would probably put Amy on one knee and start spanking her like a three year old, which she acted like most of the time. This lightened the mood a great deal and everyone ended up laughing about it as Edward paid the bill. When we left the restaurant, we walked a couple of miles to a motel that Zack "kindly" got the directions from a waitress. We got three rooms after fight on whether we should buy a room for each couple or get one room for the girls, the boys, and one for Edward and Bella. After Edward made the statement that he highly disapproved of his granddaughters sharing a hotel room with their boyfriends and the fact our salary could only afford three rooms, forced us to pick the second choice. When we were all settled I kind of wish that we went with the whole separate rooms for the couples thing because at least I would be alone and I would get my own bed, but I guess it was too late now I lost the rock, paper, scissors along with Hayden to see who slept with who. This was going to be a long night if we don't kill each other first I thought as I got in with Hayden.

"I only have one rule you don't touch me anytime or anywhere," Hayden announced while making me sigh with annoyance, but as Nahuel passed by I just couldn't help but grinning evilly as I said a few magic words under my breath.

"Hey Tyler do you want to switch beds with me?"

"Why sure Nahuel," I said getting up from the bed and allowing Nahuel to take my place. I hope Hayden likes what I have in store for him, I thought as I said a few more magical words and had Nahuel fall asleep while I made Hayden believe he was next to Amy instead of Nahuel.

"I see you're up to no good, like the old Tyler," Zack said walking into the room from the washroom. He was a little grossed out about this prank especially since Hayden was kissing Nahuel's neck.

"I wonder why Hayden even got into a bed he can't sleep?" I asked with curiosity now that I look at the flaws in this situation.

"That's easy; he thinks if he becomes a little more human like, Amy will take their relationship to the next level." That made sense to a degree I thought at I got a magical picture of Hayden holding Nahuel lovingly, now I had dirt to keep him off my nerves for the rest of entirety. I just made Hayden sleep after that picture because who knows how far he would go with Nahuel that he thought was Amy, just thinking of it made shivers go down my spine. When my eyes shut it was like I fell back into place of the dream I had in the airplane.

"You are just lucky my precious Andrea that it is a new moon because my body doesn't transform on these types of nights, but don't be disappointed I'll make sure tonight is as fun as the other nights," Hunter said as he continued to hit the metal pipe all over her body. Andy's forced grunts sent me into a sort of trembling fury that pried open my eyes just to see all the guys staring at me as I tried to strangle a pillow.

"Dude I don't know what type of dream you were having but that pillow was my neck a couple of seconds ago," Zack said rubbing his bruised neck. I looked over at the pillow and then at Zack and felt plagues of guilt rush over me. Great I was taking out my irritations of my girlfriend being tortured at the hands of a lunatic on my friend.

"So scared of what's happening to your poor girlfriend?" Hayden said with a snicker that made irritation grow throughout my whole body, but all I did was whip out the picture and watched his cool calm face turn into a terrified one as he took a closer look at the picture where he was practically molesting Nahuel. Nahuel was shocked at the mere thought that Hayden did that to him while he was sleeping.

"What will it take so that Amy never sees this?" Hayden sighed in defeat, while saying my favorite words in the world. I could feel the mischievous spark reenter my face as I thought of what will it take for me to keep this a secret from Amy.

"Well since you are the boyfriend of my girlfriend's sister, my girlfriend whom I know you just love to treat with respect and say the nicest things about plus I know that you are so worried about her so I think I'll let you off with just a warning if you ever say anything that is a least bit offensive about Andy I swear Amy will find a billion copies of this picture everywhere she looks," I said as I watched his face turn from a terrified one to an angry one. But for the first time since I have known Hayden, he said nothing no smart or witty remarks just nothing it was prefect and the best part was that I wouldn't hear anything out that stupid mouth as long as he was still on this earth.


	10. Tyler POV Chap 9: The Investigation

Chapter 9:The Investigation

We all got ready to continue our search for Andy, which we started by asking the citizens around the area if they knew anything about the Cai family because despite all the information that Amanda and Billy found out it still didn't give us much information on the family like where they lived and judging from the information we got from people around the city of Pennsylvania they only knew rumors about the Cai family. The only thing we found out was that they were some kind of mafia corporation that the police have been after for years and no one exactly knew where they lived and if any attempted to find out they usually aren't ever heard of ever again, which slightly put a speed bump in our search.

"Great we don't have much time before the thirty first and we still don't have a solid lead yet!" Amy whined after a debriefing at a local restaurant after three days of gathering information, and to be honest I couldn't blame her after all we only had two days and one week left to find Andy before Halloween and my dreams have been getting more and more violent to the point that the guys have given me my own bed for their own safety.

"But we have one more lead and that is Moon Academy where the file said is where Hunter goes to school. I bet we can find tones of clues there," Edward stated with excitement as everyone got up to start looking for this school.

"Only one problem guys obviously this school is for children of the moon so I doubt we'll be able to just stroll in for a free tour of the school without being actual werewolves," May said watching everyone sighed in defeat as they began to argue on what our next course of action should be and complaining about how they should brought a werewolf from La Plush to fool the actual werewolves, but something told me even that wouldn't have worked.

"Wait a minute Tyler has enough magical power to make us into children of the moon and even make us smell like them as well," Zack explained while pointing at me with a confidence face that brightened when he saw a mischievous smile flicker across my face as I ready my wand and chanted a few words that I could remember my late mother teaching so that it would be easier to get out of the castle whenever I wanted when I was little; it was a morphing spell. With a magical puff of green smoke everyone was changed into these savage looking wolves that looked too human to be passed off as a La Plush werewolf with ripped up clothes and everything, well everyone was morphed except Bella and Edward which we all agreed would be our look out and only reveal themselves either May, Zack, or I gave them a signal to come and get us out of an extremely sticky situation.

"This is great! But Tyler you so owe me a new lulu lemon shirt got it," Amy threatened with a growl as she changed into her human form of being an actual werewolf, which wasn't too different from her normal form except for the fact that her hair was now thick and coarse and she had hair on places she never had hair on before like her arms and legs, which in turn made her start screaming because of the fact that she was wearing a skirt with hairy legs. It took exactly half an hour to get her out of the restaurant looking like that and that's only because both Amanda and May were in the same boat as her. It felt weird to actually have stuff like chest, leg, arm, and facial hair, but I didn't mind the only thing that bugged me was the longer hair that came with the package of being a werewolf and not to mention the stank as well.

We soon found ourselves back on track to finding Andy as May teleported us to the address of Hunter's school the only useful piece of information that we got from the file Amy borrowed from the school, I thought as we were left gaping at this huge old looking school that looked like it came out of a horror movie than an actual school, but then again considering who the school educated it kind of fit the image that I had in my head. The plan that we came up as we stood in front of the school was that was Amanda, Nahuel, May, and Hayden were to go into the school pretending to be newly created werewolves without a place to stay and learn about the werewolf society, while Amy, I and Zack sneak into the school to look for clues on the inside. Once we determined what we all were going to be doing my group watched Amanda's group walk into the school to make sure they get accepted into the school without any hitches.

They managed to get one foot into the school before a woman with long flowing ginger hair wearing a tight black jumpsuit with a drop dead sexy face and body to the point I could swear that Hayden was drooling until Amy shot him a death glare that snapped him out of his trance. "Excuse me, children what gives you the idea that you can just waltz in here?" she asked with an ice cold voice that made me begin to doubt that this plan was as foolproof as I thought when Zack came up with it.

"Sorry miss, we are just recently changed werewolves and we were told that we could seek shelter and understanding about werewolves here-"

"You can't be serious it has been banned to create new werewolves...but then again you bunch do smell like werewolves...where did you all come from?" she asked while inspecting them up and down making sure that they were actually werewolves before letting them into the school. By now everyone on my team including I were sweating in fear that she wasn't completely buying their story as we listened to Amanda answer confidently that they came from the countryside outside the city, and when the woman heard that she stopped sniffing them and agreed to show them around and shelter them until the principal returns and decides what they should do with them.

"Wow, what so good about being a werewolf from the countryside?" Zack asked as we scouted the school for a secret entrance to the school.

"Well when Amanda was researching Pennsylvania in the mystical archives it stated that one of the werewolf laws were that none of the werewolves within the city could create new werewolves, but that law only applies within the city outside the city in the countryside lies bands of rogue werewolves that don't follow the Cai family's laws." Man was Amanda lucky in finding out that fact otherwise they would still be outside getting inspected by that sexy savage woman, I thought as we ended up having to go through an open door that had the stink of rotting animals spewing out of it. When we sneaked through the door we found ourselves in what looked like a kitchen; however, the cooks weren't cooking up what you normally would suspect to be served to teenagers unless if schools were feeding children bowels of raw dead rats to plates of dead foxes. How these creatures could eat raw animals like this in human forms was beyond me, but I suppose if I didn't know how gross and unsanitary it was to be eating these animals raw I might have enjoyed sink my teeth into some the food, but I guess that was only the werewolf instincts talking. We were lucky that there weren't any cooks in the room at that moment, I thought as we exit the kitchen into a stone room only lit by candles attached to the walls and was filled with tones of wooden tables, which reminded me of what the dining room of the palace I grew up in looked like every hundred years when we celebrate the medieval age back in Magics, I thought as we stocked quietly through the room making sure to stay completely quiet knowing that every sound we made could probably be heard by all. Our mission started when we slipped out the doors exiting their dining room to see a few kids roaming about in these completely black uniforms, and since I couldn't use magic until the spell wore of in within twenty four hours we had to acquire their uniforms the old fashion way by obtaining them from the students. For the first time since this whole mess started I was glad that Amy was with us as she reached out and touched kids that were passing by to claim them under her control, and we were soon dressed in the school's uniform leaving three unfortunate uniform less souls in the nude in the lunch room thinking that they were in there dorms having sweet dreams.

"So what's next boss man?" Amy asked as we strolled through the halls of the school keeping our eyes pealed for our kidnapping slime ball.

"Well, now we spread out and try to gather as much about the Cai family without blowing our covers, and we'll met back in the lunch room at sun set to meet Amanda's team outside the school, got it?" I commanded just to have both Amy and Zack nodded as we went our separate ways to begin finding clues about the great werewolf family and Andy's whereabouts.

I headed upstairs where I saw many students disappearing into rooms I figured were classrooms or something, which surprised me that they had the common educate to actually sit in classes and learn. I managed to end up eavesdropping on a room had the word History incrusted into the door, and managed to learn a little about why the Cai family was such a big deal, because they were the family that helped restore order in Pennsylvania, and drive out every other magical creatures to leave the children of the moon as the dominant magical race so that they wouldn't have to flow the rules of the Voltire, which I could understand, I thought as I continued my investigation knowing that I wasn't going to learn anything else that I didn't already know, but to make sure I decided to break into a few lockers until I found the history text book I saw all those kids reading in that class. As opened and closed lockers I finally found one in a locker that had graffiti all over it and posters of famous people I knew, which puzzled me because I just figured all these werewolves where mindless killing machines, but I didn't have a lot of time to think about that subject as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around slowly to find a medium size built girl with wavy long golden blond hair and glimmering ocean colored eyes, and a slight tan behind me.

"What do you think you're doing snooping around in my locker?" she asked with a sly smile on her face as she caught me red handed with her history text book in my hand. To be honest I didn't know entirely how to answer her question smoothly not like I probably would have in the good old days of womanizing before I met Andy, so I decided to wing it and pray that I don't do something stupid.

"Ah, sorry I kind of lost mine, so I thought I could borrow one-"

"Borrow one? More like steal, anyway if you want that book you're going have to deem yourself worthy to me first."

"So that's all it's going to take and you'll give me this book," I asked baring the impish mischievous smile that Andy always use to love; however, I was going to have to push Andy to the back of my mind if I wanted information from this girl and this text book. With an equal mischievous smile she nodded just have me whisper softly "What did you have in mind?" in ear. I could literally feel her tremble with delight as my lips moved across her ear with my question, which I knew was my first step into getting her to spill what she knew, but I couldn't help but feel guilty as the girl dragged me up another flight of steps to what seemed like the dorm rooms. I slight freaked out as she swung me onto her bed, because flirting with her was something I could deal with and ask for Andy's forgiveness for, but going further then that was a territory I wasn't sure I could go through.

"Well Book Thief, you have intrigued my interest, but I'm not sure I ever saw you walking the halls of Moon Academy."

"I'm Riley Brook," I answered confidently just see an seductive glint appear in her eye as she slowly on top of me and whispered that her name was Roxy Sliverfang, before lifting me up by my collar until our lips met and we were locked in a passionate kiss that I took part in to keep up the character I was acting as I pictured that she was Andy, which might have been a bad idea, I thought as I felt her getting more into the kiss before I backed away.

"Wow, you're better kisser than any of the Cai brothers and that saying something," she panted out as she dip down for a second round. This I stopped her with one of my most seductive mischievous smiles that made her blush bright pink as I put a finger in between our mouths.

"You had your question time now it's mine turn and then we can continue," I bargained with her hoping that either Amy or Zack would find me before I had to continue with this girl.

"That sounds exciting!" Roxy exclaimed as she placed my head back onto the bed, but she didn't let go of my collar and stayed inches away from my face as if she just wanted the questions to be over with so she could get back at me. I asked her about what she knew about the Cai family, which widened her mischievous smile as she whispered that I really did need that history book, before telling me in a quick summary what she knew historically about the Cai family before telling about how she has dated each and every Cai heir in hopes that she could do her dear father proud by getting into the tribal family; however, she is buying her time to see, which, one will become the ruler before deciding which of the heirs she was going to use as a tool. I asked her about Hunter Cai next, which got her rolling off me with a sigh of boredom as she complained that she didn't want to talk about a weirdo like him, but all it took a little begging and a few kisses along her neck to get her cooperate. She told me that he was kind of in the middle child section which was not as important as the respected older child and the cute youngest child; however, out of all the Cai brothers he is the most power hungry and savage, not to mention the only brother that turned her down because he had another girl in mind, which left her with a sour face. I asked if he said anything about the girl he had in mind and all she did was shrug with a snort as she sarcastically told me that there wasn't any girl in their right minds who would consider a mysterious weirdo that hung out in the poor part of the city between fifty-fifth and fifty-Ninth Street. With that all my questions were finished and I kept my promise to her and let her begin whatever she had planning in her head of what she was going to do with my body. She barely lean forward for another kiss when I saw Amy peek through the door with pure death on her face she crept into the room. As I watched her walk towards us I didn't know what I rather endure this woman's lustful personality or Amy's revengeful one? However, I didn't have really much of a choice after Amy tapped the girl and made her sleep.

"What in the world are you doing? We are here to find Andy! You know that girl that you use to date the one that is going to be lost to us forever if we don't find her soon! Jeez I can't believe I actually approved of some wish-washy loser for my baby sister," she yelled as she held me by my collar in an attempt to choke me and as I gasped for air I could feel her start to pull my collar harder until I was being lifted into the air by her.

"Like...you have the...right to talk...it's bad enough...to get hurt by...your boyfriend...cause they can come and go...but what's your excuse for hurting her?" I stuttered out and as soon as those words left my mouth Amy put me down instantly knowing that I was right, but then again I wouldn't really be here if her and Amanda didn't abuse Andy and take things over board when it came to her.

"That still doesn't give you the right to hurt my sister after all she'll forgive us; however, it's harder to fix the shattered heart you broke."

"I know Amy, and I was just gathering information from that girl. She gave me enough information to narrow down where Andy might be being kept, plus I never really been into blonds anyway."

"Oh really by the way your you have a lipstick smudge on your right cheek," Amy pointed out before walking ahead of me while I quickly whipped my face with embarrassment flowing through my body knowing that didn't really help my case that I wasn't that womanizing type of guy anymore. With the setting sun we met up with Zack and then headed outside where we found the rest of the gang waiting patiently outside for us along with our chaperons.

"So did you find out anything?" Amy asked her sister Amanda as we walked back to the motel. Amanda's group wasn't able to get a lot of useful information other than a whole lot of bias historical facts about the Cai family, which seem to piss her off until I showed her the history text book about the Cai family. But once I told everything that Roxy told me everyone was happy that we had another lead in finding Andy.

* * *

"Oh my dear Andrea, looks like you have a couple of dreadfully meddlesome friends," I heard Hunter say, as I got dragged into another one of Andy's torture secessions, with a sadistic tone that made every hair on the back of my neck rise as I watched him grip her chin with his huge hairy hands that had claws the size of my whole arm.

"So what why do you care about them," Andy spat out as she squirmed under his touch as his free hand grazed her right arm with the tips of his knife sharp nails slowly and repetitively.

"I don't know how you're sending that boyfriend of ours information, but I will see to it that he'll become exterminated my dear, so that your heart can only belong to me," He replied as leaned towards Andy until he locked lips with her into what seemed like a passionate kiss until he jumped back with blood dripping from his lip as Andy smiled triumphant at him.

"Don't touch my friends or I'll make you regretted," Andy snarled as a menacing growl erupted from her throat that I was guessing was supposed to strike fear into Hunter; however, she got the opposite reaction. He started to snicker evilly to himself before baring his fangs out at Andy with a sinister smile as he warned her never to defy him, and that was the last thing I saw before the vision disappeared into darkness, which has been happening more and more frequently; meaning that we didn't have much time before he completely weaken her and broke her spirit.


	11. Tyler POV Chapter 10: SOS!

Chapter 10: S.O.S!

That morning I told everyone what had happened in my dream well minus all Andy's torment after all I rather not get death glares from all the girls who still saw it as my fault that we were in this mess any way. We decided to go under cover and mask our scents as much as we could before traveling to the poor quarter of the city. Once again Amy wasn't so up for undercover plan by wearing baggy old clothes that Zack had conjured up for us so that we wouldn't look out of place, but we managed to get her to follow the plan after guilt tripping her that her sister's life depend on this and it probably did. Our plan was simple really we act as if Bella and Edward were our parents taking us out for a walk while we question the people around us. I thought as Edward got us an awesome ride that he 'borrowed' from an unfortunate rich old man that we caught trying to pick up hot babes with. Even though I felt bad for the old pervert it felt a lot better to be speeding across the road rather than walking everywhere. As we approached the poor quarters of the city Edward stopped the car inches away from a huge cliff, which May and I carefully lowered down with our magic.

Even though it felt like we were so close to finding Andy I still felt bored and anxious as I watched everyone looking through the stores while Amanda felt around things in hope of finding memories of where in the world Hunter hid Andy. I felt sort of useless roaming around with Amanda not being able to help out; however, I kept myself busy wondering why every now and then Amanda froze completely and sniffed the air as if there was danger lurking around every corner, because as far as I could tell this poor part of the city was only filled with markets, decaying houses, and people too poor to be able to even eat well. Pondering this harder as I used a little magic to heighten my senses to that of Amanda's but I still couldn't find anything, so I could see why Amanda was having such a hard time trying to figure out if we were being followed.

"Amanda, have you found where Andy is yet?" Amy asked as she came walking towards us with Hayden that had twenty bags filled of clothes, which made me begin to understand why their parents limited Amy's shopping sprees to once every five years because to be honest she probably had enough clothes to dress an entire village. Amanda sighed at her sister's question letting her annoyance fully enter her face.

"If you're really so concern why don't try helping to find Andy for a change?" Amanda scolded, which got Amy to give her a hurt look as she whined and complained about how both Amanda and I were such meanies, but on the bright side that led to everyone else that was roaming the market places to come and join us. As we all roam the quarters talking to homeless people that might have seen Hunter or Hunter with Andy walking through the district; however, we ended up getting the same frustrating answers from the people around here that we got from the people in the main part of the city. No one has ever even seen this kid and they only had scary warnings to give like if we got to close to that family then we would end up like the many others that try to seek them out dead in a cemetery, which only made me want to find Andy even more.

"Great are you sure that horny she wolf gave you the right information?" Amy asked as we sat down to get dinner in a small run down motel after a long day of work that was all in vain because we still didn't have any clue where that evil lunatic was keeping Andy, we were running out of leads and sources of information, and not to mention we were seriously running out of time with only five days left to find her.

"Well to be honest Andy may actually be here after all, while you guys where shopping I smelt glimpse of her; however, the scent was really stale, and they seem to break off and on, which means it is quite possible Hunter tried to cover up her scent at all cost," Amanda explained. She ended up satisfying Amy's doubt and saving me from getting killed at the hand of Amy who would probably actually kill me if I did all that stuff to Roxy in vain. For the rest of our meal we listened to Edward's and Amanda's theories on how he could have masked her scent so well that even a tracker vampire couldn't even find Andy by just her scent alone. Hearing them talk made me lose a little hope that we could even find Andy before our deadline with no leads, clues, scent trail, or witnesses how in the world could we even begin to guess where her exact location was. Man I wish Andy could just talk to me and tell me where she was instead of showing me scenes of her getting tortured by that dead man in some kind of abandoned shelter, I thought as I fell asleep in a very cheap motel. Maybe I've been watching the wrong thing in Andy's visions maybe she was giving us a clue all along after all the people might not know who or where this Cai clan was but they probably should be able to tell us where all the abandoned shelters are, I thought as I fell asleep hoping that I could find any more clues from Andy. I waited for what seemed like hours for her to send me her nightly torture sessions to me, but as time passed and all I could see was darkness of a dreamless night I started to panic as fear swept across me as possible reasons on why she wasn't sending me anymore visions that ranged from her giving up to her being accidentally killed by that savage beast. I needed to talk to someone I thought as I sat up in my bed to look across me to see an empty bed where I was expecting Zack to be, so I sighed with annoyance at the very thought he picked such a horrible time to decide to use the washroom or worse sneak off with my sister. I decided to go look him in the two other rooms, meant for the teens that we bought, in hope he was there. I started to feel rage explode through me as I found both of the doors to the girls' room and Hayden and Nahuel's room, and Bella and Edward's door wide open. I couldn't believe it here I was worrying myself crazy and her real family barely cared whether she was tortured every night or if she might be dead, no they cared more about themselves and their loves to give Andy a second thought. Maybe I was in this all by myself from the very beginning, I thought as I walked back to my room just to see a mysterious figure perched gracefully on the window seal as Andy use to do when she wasn't allowed to enter through the front door of the main house, but I could tell by the familiar evil grin that the person flashed at me that they defiantly weren't Andy. I started to feel fear flare up in me as I turned around to see a massive figure dressed in black with a mask covering his face like the one that was in my room. Without thinking I used my magic to teleport myself down to the motel lobby where I made a dash for the door to the outside world. Before I could even breathe the fresh air of the outdoors I suddenly felt a massive hand grab hold of my neck with a crushing grasp. I choked trying to breathe with desperation as the guy started to squeeze my air passage. As the pain of the bones in my neck begun to crack I tried to use my magic any spell would do but everything failed with the fact that I couldn't use my voice. Was this going to be it was I going to die right here and now while some jerk took away Andy? I thought as the room started to fade away from my sight until the guys suddenly let go of my neck leaving me grasping for air on the floor while I saw the mysterious figure that I found in my room put a cloth over my face, and within a second I felt my senses glaze over with darkness.

I awoke from the darkness suddenly to find myself in a cage that brought back memories of how my father treated me when he found out about my affection for Andy when I was engaged to that ugly witch from the neighboring witch country. I tried to get up just to feel a sharp pain radiate through my body that made me whimper in excoriating pain.

"Tyler! You're finally awake!" I heard May shim with happiness as if she been worrying about whether I was alive or dead in this cage. It didn't surprise me to see the rest of the gang in cages next to me, and it defiantly didn't surprise me to hear from May that the people who did this were werewolves that were wearing the same uniforms that the ones that attended Moon Academy wore.

"Now how are we supposed to save Andy before Halloween if we are locked up in here?" I asked I tried to kick the bars of the cage in desperate hope that the bars would break.

"Can't you witches just magically get us out of these cages?" Amy asked in annoyance as she tried to struggle out of her bondage that looked different than the ones on the witches, which meant it was probably vampire proof. All the witches just gave her a glare as May explained that with our hands tied to together we couldn't do any magic because we either needed our hands or wands and the werewolves made sure that we couldn't use either. With that it was like everyone gave up on the idea of escaping this place before Halloween day, but I on the other hand couldn't just simply hand over something that was clearly mine without a worthy fight. So as the days passed I went through with all the possible escape plans I could come up just to have the huge massive guy that nearly killed me when he was trying to kidnap me beat the crap out of me until I couldn't move or make any attempts to escape for a while.

"Tyler you have to stop this that guy will kill you and then what hope will Andy have if she hears her beloved boyfriend died?" May asked as she tried to tend to my wounds from her cage next to me, but there wasn't much she could do with her hands tied together.

"I would listen to your sister; after all if Blade here ends up killing you then we can't possibly finish our secessions from last time." I heard Roxy say as she entered the abandoned garage like place that we were being held in. Roxy's voice and words made the hairs on the back of my neck raise as it felt like cold fear was pumping through my veins. She walked elegantly and menacing towards my cage with only me in her sights to the point that she stepped on a rat without flinching or removing her venom like stare away from me.

"Listen I don't feel anything towards you. I'll never feel anything for you even if you do help Hunter get her," I told her with a cold dismissive voice despite the fear that was rising in me with only her presents.

"Like I care if you love me or not it's your own torture after all under the order of Hunter all your friends here will die and of course your girlfriend will have a new man by the end of today, so if you don't satisfy me then let's just say that you will have physical pain along with your mental," Roxy said while grabbing my chin and moving it towards her face where she gave me a passionate kiss that I didn't return, which made her squeeze my chin with her monstrous strength until I had no choice to not give her what she wanted. "See now you know what werewolves do in order to get what they want when they want through fear and pain, anyone whether human or mystical will bend to our will," she said with an evil giggle as she walked away while picking up the rat that she had killed on her way over to my cage and popped the poor creature into her mouth as if it was a mini pizza or something. What was worse I couldn't believe I actually kissed her mouth and neither could the others that were looking at me with disgust.

"That must some heck of a session," Bella observed as the evil she-wolf exist through the metal door she had entered. This was the last straw I thought as I used all my energy to try and break out of the cage, and to my surprise I actually broke one of the bars and was able to crawl out of the cage; however, Blade stopped me before I could crawl a centimeter passed my cage with a snicker as he drew his arm back to punch me. I guess I couldn't do anything from the start after all this had to be punishment for pushing Andy away all because of my stupid insecurities instead of talking to her about it, I thought as I felt bloody pain explode through my whole body as I felt my body get kicked around like a piece of trash. I felt dead as I looked up at Blade as I could see blood dripping from every place imaginable and with one swift movement of his leg smacked my skull made the exploding pain dull as my senses were sucked into a vortex of nothingness. I hated how I could come so far just to lose what I held most dear, most precious to me.

"Tyler, my dear child, don't give up hope there still a few hours to save her," I heard echo all around me and I knew exactly who it was the one person who holds an equal amount of space in my heart with Andy: my late mother.

"I'm sorry mom, but there isn't any more time. Andy's out there somewhere out here and we don't have any idea where she is or how to get away from the watchful eye of Blade," I replied just to hear my mother's angelic laugh fill the space with light that revealed her appearance to me.

"My dear son, I will help you through this because there is so much more you have to face with Andrea before everything can fall into place for the both of you."

"Thank you mother."

"I will always be here for you when things become too hard for our power alone, but you most try your hardest before my magic will be useful to you," she shimmed with a soothing voice as she came towards me to kiss me on the forehead before her light engulfed me. Before I knew it I was floating through the poor quarters with my mother holding my hand. My mother guide me towards the very depth of the city where we entered what looked like the rotten remains of a castle or something, which puzzled me as I looked around to see if I could see any objects that reminded me of the place Andy was being held, but I couldn't find anything. "My son this is as far as I can go within the human world, but I'll leave you with a piece of pure magic and the clue, which is, what you cherish lies beyond this door," my mother explained while pointing to a trap door that blended in with the floor itself. Before I could ask any questions she waved goodbye to me before disappearing before my eyes. I wonder if dying makes you more mysterious, I thought to myself as my eyes flashed open and without knowing it my body started to move by self as it had done during my battle with my father so I gave into the power willingly, to watch a pale looking Blade as he looked upon me with terror that made me smirk as I broke out of my bondage with a blast of pure magic that was enough to send him fly through the front wall of the garage that was several feet away. With a snap of my fingers the doors of the cages that held my friends magical swung opened and the rope and metal that kept them in bondage broke.

"Wow Tyler, if you could of done this then you should have done this days ago!" Amy complained as she walked out of her cage with a pissed off look on her face, which got May sighing as she explained that this wasn't my magic; however, she had no idea who's it was the only one that could understand was Zack who snapped everyone out of it by following me out of the garage just to be encountered by a swarm of pissed off werewolves in their final werewolf forms.

"Tyler, she told you where Andy was didn't she?" Zack asked with a serious face on and all it took was a yes before he started to explain the plan he had cooked up in his head which was to conserve the magic that I obtained from my mother for Hunter and that Amanda, Amy, Hayden, Nahuel, Edward, Bella and he will stay here and ward off all these werewolves while May and I went to save Andy. I sent the place where Andy is being held in his mind so that when they were done clearing up all this werewolves they could come and lend a helping hand.


	12. Tyler POV Chapter 11: Eternal Bond

Chapter 11: Eternal Bond

"So who is this she that showed you where Andy was?" May asked as we ran through the barren streets of the poor quarters with two hours left to save Andy. I felt like it wasn't the time after all the last thing Andy needed was both of us getting side tracked but I felt like talking in hopes that it would keep my nerves calm that were exploding with worry on whether we would get there in time to reach Andy. I started the story about how my mother was treated by my father and how she died right up to the time when she appeared in front of me during the final battle last year and gave me enough power to save everyone from our evil father. Then I ended the story with how my mother had sent me visions of how to get to this very spot as we approached the rotting castle that my mother had showed me. We felt around for hours on the ground of that old worn out castle through dust, cobwebs, and rats, which I could agree with May that I rather never see again ever since we saw Roxy eating one as if it was the most natural thing to do when you kill a rat; May was just about to question my sanity about taking directions from my dead mother when the floor gave weigh to her weight that sent her screaming with terror as I followed after just to find that we were both traveling through what seemed like a metal tub. We ended up landed on top of each other in a clump of tangled arms and legs.

"Wow May thanks to your weight we found the secret door," I said as I helped her off the dirt covered floor just to have her whack me across the head like she had always done when we were still in Magics when I was still up to my childish antics. Out of everyone that came on this rescue mission there wasn't anyone I rather save Andy with other than Zack because we've been through so much together and no matter how much I screwed up she was always right there by my side no matter what. I knew she could tell that I was extremely happy that Zack picked her to accompany me in this rescue by the warm smile she flashed at me as we ran through a tunnel that shone brightly with a pure radiance that I knew could only come from my mother. This shocked May at first but then she started to believe in what I told her about my meddling mother, which had a comforting feeling on the both of us as we ran towards the mysterious darkness that lay at the end of this tunnel.

"Hold it right there Witch Boy there is no way I'm going to let you save your pathetic girlfriend!" I heard Roxy yell as she pounced upon us, but May was quick enough to put a shield around us that shocked Roxy before she could get close to us. "Tyler you have to go now you only have a few minutes before Andy is lost to us forever!"

"But I can't leave you with-"

"Tyler you know when I thought you were an idiot for choosing Andy over the Witch Kingdom. I was wrong that might have been the single most brilliant thing you could have done, so don't mess it up," she retorted as she gave me a brave smile that made me hug her for the first time since I have known her and I whispered that I loved her, which made her smile as she whispered that I needed to go right now. I followed May's orders while praying to my mother to give everyone the power to defeat the werewolves that stood in their way to getting to Andy. After a couple of seconds I heard voices coming out of a huge wooden door, and that is when knew I had found her finally, I could barely contain the yearning to see her and hold her in my arms; however, I snapped out of it as I tried to push open the door to discover that it was locked but worst thing was that it was blocked by some ancient curse or something, which made me sighed with the fact that it was going take a while to break whatever enchantment that was put on this door, but time wasn't something that was on my side I thought as I racked my brain for a simpler method to get into that room before he stole Andy away.

"Andy now is the time to say those three magic little words, or you know what will happen to your precious boyfriend and your family right."

"I can't I know they'll come and save me, I just know..."

"Know what it is a minute before twelve and they're still not here, and if you haven't become entirely mine by twelve my minions are given orders to kill them instantly...what do you think about them all being left in a burning building while their still locked in their cages?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Andy I'm hurt that you don't know me of course I would just try me, but all you have to do is say I love you to me than your boyfriend and the rest of his gang will be let go unharmed, but then again you could defy me and live with the guilt of the fact that it's your fault that they died so what do you say?"

"Fine...you win, I-"

With that I couldn't take it anymore, it was like all my frustrations, all of my emotions I had for Andy, and all the hatred I held for myself and Hunter for hurting Andy so badly were released within one magical blast that was so powerful that it disintegrated the door in front of me to reveal Hunter leaning over a battered and bruised Andy, which added fuel to my fire.

"How? It's not possible how did you get here?" Hunter snarled as he got on all fours in a protective stance as if he had a right to protect her after torturing her for almost a full month. I could feel my mother's magic explode out of my body as rage completely took over my very being, which was strong enough to fling Hunter through eight walls that were made entirely of stone. I quickly rushed to where Andy laid with cuts and bruise covering almost every inch of her body to the point it enraged me that I didn't do something more painful to him, but it was all absorbed my anger, guilt, and my sorrow as Andy touched my cheek with over flowing happiness in her shimmering jade eyes as if she couldn't believe that I was right here by her side.

"Look Andy, I am so sorry I know that there isn't anything I can say or do to make it up to you but you are the person I love and I will always love you."

"I love you too," she said with tears rolling down her pale cut up cheeks. Suddenly as soon as Andy utter those words a light came beaming down from the moon that filled the whole room with a radiating pure white light and before I knew it my body was moving all by itself and I found myself kissing Andy; however, this time it felt different from all the other times I have kissed her. I couldn't keep myself under control as I felt unbearable urge and hunger rip through my body that made my whole being tremble while the movement of our lips overcame me. The sensation of her lips were enthralling, but that was nothing compared to when her tongue that started to stroke the bottom of my lip it was an enchanting feeling that made me lose what little control of my body that I had left. My mouth opened and I felt our tongues intertwining, the slight patterns that our tongues underwent left me in a haze like state as my body shivered with pleasure. I could feel that Andy knew this wasn't any other kiss we have ever shared this was purely magic to the very point that as our kiss deepened with passion I could feel my whole body start to lit on fire as every touch of her smooth soft pink lips shoot electricity through me. I couldn't believe that there was really something on this world that actually felt like a piece of Heaven, was what was running through my head up until the light around us faded leaving a burning sensation on the right side of my hip as the rest of my body went back to being normal. Andy squirmed in pain as she rubbed her left hip just to reveal my initials burned into her skin as a permanent tattoo and to make it even weirder I looked to find the same tattoo on my right hip except in it had Andy's initials written across it.

"You two must be so happy, joyous even that you've eternally bonded yourselves together, but trust me this will be the last time you two will ever see each other!" Hunter boomed as he came charging at us just to be slammed down by Amy, May, Hayden, Zack, Amanda, and Nahuel falling on top of him as they fell through the roof. As if that wasn't surprising enough a whole bunch of savage werewolves came rushing after them with Bella and Edward following them; however, by the way they were starting to encircle Hunter they seemed to be on our side for some reason. I looked to Zack for an explanation as I carried Andy towards the comforts of her sisters that instantly embraced her with tears of happiness that she was safe and not eternally bonded to a lunatic like Hunter. Zack explained as they were fighting the werewolves back near the garage that we were locked up in for a couple of days that it was illegal for magical creatures other than werewolves to step foot on Pennsylvania soil, and while they were fighting Hunter's minions the werewolf officials got involved and would of killed them if Amanda hadn't explained that Hunter had kidnapped Andy to try and make her his eternal mate. It all worked out in the end, because there was a werewolf on the squad that could read the memories of the werewolves that worked for Hunter. Andy snuggled her face deep into my chest trying to advert her eyes from the approaching slaughter that was about to take place, and without thinking I kissed her and with one kiss her whole body started to glow for a second, which freaked everyone out including me until I saw that every scratch, bruise, and wound had disappeared to the point she looked like she had been at a spa for the last month instead of in the clutches of a sadistic savage werewolf.

"This can't be possible how dear you pass judgment against a child of the Cai family! When my father hears about this you all will be mascaraed!"

"Oh dear son, I already know about it," a massive jet black werewolf said in a husky voice as he jumped in front of Hunter from the whole that our gang made. So this was the family head of the Cai family, I thought as the massive creature walked slowly towards Hunter with an air full of malice that stroke fear into everyone in the room especially Hunter. To be honest as I watched the huge wolf that was so massive that he could probably be mistaken for a black bear, bare his fangs at Hunter I felt a rush of relief that they were on our side and the fact that the fate that Hunter was about to receive was a hundred times worse than whatever I could come up with.

"Father I was just merely trying to become powerful enough to succeed you after all that girl over their isn't what you think she is. She's actually a werewolf like us."

"I know who she is she comes from a vampire coven in the Olympic region, which makes her an improper wife to any of my sons; however since you kidnapped her and brought her on to our soil against her freewill, I am sorry you have broken one of our must sacred rules. Our ancestors spent centuries getting rid of other magical beings and those that dare to break that law deserve the highest penalty whether my son or not," his father snarled out to start his punishment as two wolves from behind him jumped upon Hunter that turned into a sliver wolf to defend himself; however, they over powered him with a little bit of difficulty and before soon the whole room was filled with wails and whimpers of excoriating pain until the room went completely silent and that was when Hunter's father turned towards us, which got us all in fighting position in fear that he decided to make us suffer the same fate as Hunter.

"There is no need to be alarmed. We werewolves might be savage creatures; however, we still have some sense of right and wrong and on behalf of the Cai tribe I apologize for my son's behavior is there anything we can do to make up for it?" he asked as his followers cleared the room as if to show us that Hunter's father really didn't have any desire to bring us any harm.

"Thank you; however, we got to get back to Forks after all the rest of our family are probably worried silly that we've been gone for so long," Edward answered, which seemed to please the huge wolf as he dipped his head in farewell as he left the room the same way he entered.

As we were about to leave Andy squealed just reveal that Hunter was still alive and that he had his dirty hands wrapped around her. My blood boiled as I watched him whisper something into her ear with an evil smirk as he flashed a glare at me that was filled with hatred. Even though I was prepared to bring that guy down to my misfortune as soon as he was finished talking to Andy his body fell limply to the ground and Amanda confirmed that he was dead for sure this time, which I guess was fortunate because I had enough of my mother's magic to teleport all of us back to Forks since I didn't waste any of it on scum like Hunter I thought as everyone joined hands and with a few magical words a pure white light that shone brighter than the sun engulfed us and before we knew it we were in the main house on the Cullen estate. We were all surprised to see that the main house was completely empty and once Edward and Bella left to go searching for them to give them the good news that Andy was back home unharmed. According to Amy we had no time to worry about where the adults were at this moment not when we had a Halloween dance to attend.

"So what happened to you guys before we came in to save you from Hunter?" May asked self-righteously as if I should be bowing in her presences like it would have been impossible for me to actually beat him with my own power. I sighed as I explained the whole story while Amy dragged Andy to help her bring down the costumes only because the black clothes she wore were in such a tattered mess. Even though I didn't leave anything out Amanda still felt that it was necessary to tap into my past to witness the event for herself and what she saw left her bright red, which got everyone giving me a questioning look to me just to do what came natural to flash a mischievous smile that got Hayden, Zack and Nahuel whistling in approval to whatever they thought I did and of course all the girls started to pound on me while scolding me about how I was taking away their baby sister's innocents, and at that moment I knew everything was going to be fine even though my mother did mention that there would be more difficult trials, but it felt like in more ways than one Andy and I have some unbreakable bond that can never be broken no matter what the human world or the supernatural world threw at us.


	13. Andy POV Chap 12: The Halloween Bash

Chapter 12: The Halloween Bash

"These are your costumes," Amy said opening her closet to reveal six costumes. I guess she didn't listen to me when I begged her not to make me wear a costume. She made an angel costume for me, a nurse one for Amanda, Amy was of course a princess with a mini frilly dress. I think that May's costume was by far the most realistic a witch costume. When I finished I ran downstairs to find the most stunning devil costume I ever seen. Tyler was wearing black pants and shirt with red horns, wings, and a red tail sticking out his butt.  
"I think Amy mixed up the costumes," he said with a huge smirk on his face.  
"Really because I think this costume fits you perfectly," I said with a smirk back at him as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Look who decided to show up to the party she made," a girl named Cara from one of the teams I was on said loudly to get everyone's attentions on me as I walked into the party with the rest of my family. It was just as I planned in my head there were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, fake eyeballs in the punch, eerie smoke everywhere and the two wolf twins in Zombie costumes mixing up my scary playlist of all the hit scary songs.

"Now that the guests of honor has arrived let's get the party started!" Garret boomed as he played disturbia by Rihanna. At that moment me and my sisters and May left the guys to go seat where the guys that were to cool dance anything but grinding sat. Since it was against the rules to grinding; however, that never seem to stop kids from doing it to the point that even the principal that was monitoring the dance found it pointless to enforce the rule.

We really were the life of the party because as soon as we started dancing it was like everyone's mood got more pumped and excited. Amy and May were dancing the regular waving your hands in the air and shaking booty sexily while grinding with their boyfriends. Amanda was swaying gracefully to the temple of the music. I brought hip-hop and brake dancing to the floor. When the scary music part of the dance was done the DJ's put on the music that you here at every dance which was all the top songs on the radio. As I was showing off on the dance floor, curiosity got to me, so I started to listen to the boys' conversation at the back of the room. They were fighting about which of their girlfriend was the hottest dancer. They ruled out Amanda already but Hayden, Zack and Tyler were in heated battle about this. It was hilarious that guys actually fought about these pointless things.

"We will be having a short break with the music it will only be five minutes," Matt said as Garret made a dash for the back door. They had forgotten the slow songs at their house.  
Hey Princess we still get paid fully right? Matt asked in his head. All I did was shake my head as I watched all the girls wander off the dance floor to talk to their friends or their dates.

"Andy, come here!" Amanda yelled from where the boys were seated. When I got there I wish hadn't come because as soon as I was close to their table Tyler gently grabbed my waist and that is when I got bombarded by Amanda's camera flashes. Hundreds flashes later it was just me and Tyler at the table everyone went to get food and May was getting some for us.

"You know back then I didn't think that you would come and save me...I thought that you didn't..." I really couldn't say the words they just stabbed at my heart as I remembered the minutes before Tyler and everyone else came to find me. Tyler flashed a heart throbbing smile just before he started to kiss up my neck, which left a burning sensation that made me melt like butter with his very touch, until he got to my ear.

"I know but it was a misunderstanding at that time when I rejected a kiss from you during Truth or dare I really wanted to kiss you, but I was afraid that maybe we were going too fast after all we do have eternity, and what if you start to get tired of-"  
"There is no way I could get tired of you, and you are stupid for thinking otherwise," I said while pressing my finger on his mouth to keep him quiet. The only good thing about getting kidnapped was that somehow it felt that we were closer than ever to each other as if there was an unbreakable chain in between us that is stronger than time itself, I thought as I leaned closer until my head was resting on Tyler's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist while I snuggled my nose deep into his collar bone with the feeling of pure bliss washing over me.

"Hey guys, the couple dance contest is about to start!" Amy said pulling us towards the dance floor. I guess Garret was back not only with music but with two girls from their high school, I thought as I rolled my eyes at them they were definitely getting there pay ducted.

"To make up for my mistake, I'll make sure we win the couple picnic prize," Tyler said in my ear as my favorite slow song came on, Catch me by Demi Lovato. We started to waltz gracefully across the dance floor, which I guess is usually uncommon to see at dances in this day and age, but then again Tyler wasn't really from this day, I thought as we waltzed. After a couple minutes I stopped paying attention to my dancing and fell into the motion of Tyler's body. As I gazed into his hazel eyes gazing warmly into mine I felt totally relaxed like being in his arms was the most peaceful and safest place in the world.

As the music played I could hear Tyler whispering in my that he'll never say goodbye to me as the lyrics said 'cause every hello ends with a goodbye.'  
As the song reached its climax I could feel myself being lifted up and before I knew it I was being spun around in the air as Tyler held me elegantly above his head. As he swirled me around he flashed a mischievous smile that just seemed to make my whole body burn red, because out everything we went through to get to this point and everything that we will go through I can always count on seeing that mischievous smile to brighten up my day. By the time the song was close to ending I could tell that all eyes were staring at us in amazement and wonder. Tyler was really pulling all the stops out and making every human girl green with envy.

As the song was almost over he spun me around one last in the air and when the song got to final lyrics "I'm giving up so just catch me" he threw me into the air and just as it got to the lyrics so just catch me he caught me and I let myself fall into his arms and his lips passionately kissed mine, which set the room into cheers and whistling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I think it obvious who won the competition the prize of a couple's picnic goes to Andy Cullen and Tyler Cromwell, give it up for them forks!" Matt yelled hoping by any chance I will pay them fully. I gave thumbs up after all I had the rest of their lives to make miserable.

"That was amazing Dee I can't believe how well you guys danced!" Hannah, the co-captain of the basketball team said coming up to us with her boyfriend, Nate.

"I think you guys dancing well is a little bit of an understatement," Nate said with a huge smile at me. He wasn't thinking anything or planning to do anything flirtatious but I had to leave them before Tyler decided to hurt him.

"Hey Andy, Dad wants us back home now." I looked up at Tyler cautiously as soon as I heard Amanda's voice, because we kind of left the house before Bella and Edward could bring everyone back to the house and they were probably either furious or worry sick about me and the rest of the gang, which never spelled good news; however, Tyler was able to whip away all my worry by just doing what he normally did when I felt uneasy, and all it took was him taking hold of my waist in his arm and kiss me on the forehead. All through the car ride I clung close to Tyler as relief as we drew nearer and nearer towards our house, and to tell the truth I wasn't the only one that was worried about what the adults had in mind for when we arrive, but as I saw that all the adults were standing outside of the house along with the werewolf packs I could only imagine the worst possible scenarios as Hayden smoothly parked the car in the driveway. We all got out clinging on to our boyfriends knowing that they were probably the only ones that would be free from any punishments that were going to be inflected. I swallowed hard as we stood before the silent crowd of adults until Amanda came forward and apologized on behalf of everyone that we just got up and left without giving them any warning, and for several moments they remained silent until they all started to laugh as they made fun of how guilty and terrified we looked as we walked out of Hayden's car. I sighed with annoyance as everyone came rushing at us with warm embraces, tear filled eyed mother, and praise that we all came home safely. That night we spent a lot of time explaining what happened during our adventure to Pennsylvania. Mom reflected all Tyler's memories from Amanda that was shown to the whole family unfortunately they also got to watch the kissing scene when Tyler was trying to break the metal that held me in place on the metal bed I have laid on for almost a month. I got a shocked look from my parents and hooting and hollering from the wolves which included Emmett and Jasper, gasps from nearly all the women and my sisters, and stern looks from Edward and Carlisle. I was happy that I wasn't the only one that felt like jumping into a whole judging by Tyler's bright red face that mirrored mine as we watched us sharing a R rated kiss while I was practically nude with my clothes in shreds; however, the glowing white light made it look somewhat romantic then all sensual.

"So are you going to explain what happened there?" my father asked as he stared long and hard at both Tyler and I. We distanced ourselves from each other. He pointed at the initial thing that we found on our hips, which neither me nor Tyler could really explain, but I was happy to see Grandpa Billy roll forward to explain what went on according to his research, which saved us more or less from the stunned looks everyone was giving us. Grandpa explained that every century there is a full moon on Halloween night and if a couple admitted there love for each other at midnight when the moon is at its highest in the castle that belonged to the first werewolf ever to grace the world then that couple would be eternally bonded together forever; which meant that they lived for each other and cannot live without each other or see other people not unless we wanted the bond to kill us. It was like a permanent imprintation that over rides any imprintation that the tribe holds; this very information shocked everyone including Tyler and me, but especially my father, mother, Edward, and Carlisle.

"What are you serious Grandpa? That's amazing more than a dream come true! Do you hear that Tyler we get stay together forever," I shimmed as I jumped out of my seat with excitement that I could tell put a huge smile on Tyler's face.

"Well that's all good and all that you two are so close, but I forbid that you become that closer to Tyler at least until your married, got it," my father said still looking at the image that my mom was projecting with the classic terrified father face that appears when they figure out that their little girl is all grown up. I had to block my mind when my father mentioned that I couldn't get this closed to Tyler until I was married to him and to be politically correct I was actually married to Tyler just only valid in the Witch Kingdom but it still counted for something. Judging by the sly look Tyler gave me he was thinking the same way even Amanda had to contain herself from laughing; however, this got everyone eyes on me and Tyler again and Edward narrowing his eyes in suspicion at what we were hiding something.

"Do you and Tyler have anything you want to share?" Edward asked with a sly smile as he looked at Amanda that was probably thinking about the memory that she got from Tyler, which meant Edward already knew about the whole wedding deal, which meant that I was going be in so much trouble with mom and dad.

'Edward, please don't tell anyone about the whole wedding thing please! After all it's only valid in the Witch Kingdom' I begged in my head just to see him smile evilly as he pondered whether to tell or not until I gave him the cutest face I could muster up, which made him sigh with defeat as I answered no to his question in front of everyone and looked towards Tyler that just shook his head and we made a break for it up to his room before anyone could question us further.

"You know just running out of the living room like that probably made them even more curious about us," Tyler said with a face that made me turn bright red as I saw him look me up and down with a pleasure filled face as if he was undressing me with his eyes, which I was not okay with well actually I was too embarrass with the fact that he has practically seen in me nude because of Hunter's torture sessions.

"Tyler stop that," I ordered him as I saw him snicker a little at my reaction, which made me start hitting him lightly until he started to full on laugh as my face got more red with the very thought that he was imaging me without my clothes. After a while he gave up after nearly laughing himself to death, which drained all the frustration and embarrassment that I felt boiling in me as I realized that I was going to have to deal with Tyler's childish antics for the rest of my life and looking down at where he lay on the bed trying to catch his breath from his laughing fit I knew that was all I ever wanted and all I'll ever will live for will be for him and knowing that sent a shiver of absolute joy through me as I lay next to the person I had no doubt I was going to spend the rest of my life with.


	14. Andy POV Chap 13:Picnic near Third Base

Chapter 13: Picnic near Third Base

"Andy do you realize what day it is?" Amy shouted in my ear disturbing the wonderful dream I was having about the dance and the amazing win our team won yesterday.

"It's a Sunday I think?" I said slowly getting out of my bed hoping she would go away.

"Today is not just any day, it's the day you and Tyler have your picnic date," Amy said dragging me into the washroom where three other of my tortures, Amanda, May and Alice were just waiting to get their hands on me. I felt annoyance rise up through my body as I sat down while both Amy and May washed my hair bare clean while Amanda and Alice painted my nails and toe nails a cute bright soft pink color that even I couldn't disapprove of. When they were finished with my hair May magically blow dried my hair with a wave of her wand, which allowed Amy to work on my hair freely. When my nails were done and magically dried by May her, Amanda, and Alice left the room to go pick out the prefect outfit, while I had to deal with Amy pulling at my hair as she quickly curled it into hundreds of bouncy medium size ringlets with her vampire speed. It took only thirty minutes for her to finish curling my hair and styling it and to be honest as I looked at my hair in the mirror the surprise look on my face made Amy squeal a little as her ego for doing such an amazing job rose. Her joy brought the rest of the girls to flaunt over me while revealing the dress that they were going to have me where along with high heels. Looking at the mini strapless dress that was an adorable light pink blush color that had a white ribbon that lay across the bottom of my chest and the white high heel stilettos I gave them a look that told them all that I was questioning their sanity if they thought that I was actually going to wear those clothes with ease, but then again as I blanked out and awoke in front of the stair case wearing both the dress and the stilettos I was probably the one that was crazy even wasting energy to complain against Amy's prefect vision of how she wanted me to look like. As I walked down the stairs I nearly stumbled of the stairs not because I wasn't use to the heels; although they probably played a part in it, but because the person I saw waiting for me near the open front door was like a stunning creature that I couldn't help but stare at, which only incurred a mischievous smile as he whistled with delight as he looked me up and down with a pleasure that made me turn the same color as my dress.

"How long did it take to convince you to wear all this?" he asked as he took hold of my hand while mouthing the words thank you to the girls as they giggled and replied that it was surprisingly easy to get me into that dress to the point I was practically begging them to put it on me, which made me roll my eyes as I pouted at Tyler that pretty much more or less kissed it off me before we walked out of the house and into his SL-Class Roadster.

"What did it take you to convince Amy to prepare everything for our date?" I asked with eyes narrowed with suspicion pointed towards him as I still couldn't believe how much more stunning and suave he was with his short thick pure white hair combed back and his lean yet muscular body in a classic button up shirt that was purely white that had a couple buttons undone close to the top; he also wore jet black jean pants that were slightly form fitting.

"I got my ways," he said with a mischievous smile while flashed me a gaze that made me pout because I could read it clearly in his eyes that he was teasing me because he knew something I didn't, which made him laugh a little as he took his free hand that he wasn't using to drive and gently run his hand through my hair. Even though he was just casually touching me it still made my face light on fire as I tried to calm down my heart knowing very well that Tyler was doing this on purpose since Grandpa told us more about what this whole bond entailed, and I guess to my fortune and misfortune that the spell on us also made us extremely sensitive to each other and that included physically and mentally. And knowing the type of guy Tyler was I knew he was going to enjoy the huge reactions I had to his every action towards his touch. Tyler's very presences distracted me to the point that all I could focus my mind was his hazel eyes half paying attention to the road the other half was engrossed with the amusement of watching me tremble with an abnormal delight for his simple touch, so I was surprised when Tyler stopped his car and use his magic to magically teleport us both to the baseball field where Tyler set up the picnic near third base. Instead of asking all the questions that were floating around in my mind like how he got everyone to plan this date after all he was still confined to the doghouse in the eyes of my parents. I listened quietly to him talk about the journey that had to go through to get me back, which I have already heard from my sisters; however, something about the way he told the story interested me in a way that I could hardly believe, and it made sense to blame it on the spell that was cast on us, but I believe it was just us merely realizing how much we truly needed and loved each other. As the warm beaming rays of the sun shone around us making my skin glow slightly while we ate, laughed, danced, and relaxed on the comfort of the grass as we gazed up at the clouds while talking about the days we fought for this very love that no one could ever break apart now. Those days of fighting and pain felt as if it was all a silly nightmare that we both shared and conquered, and as we exchanged words of love and kissed passionately trembling in pleasure under the touch and pounding of both of our hearts I knew from that moment neither of us were ever going to get tired of each other actually it felt like the exact opposite with every nearing moment increased our urges, yearnings brought us closer in more ways than one.

The End


End file.
